For Freedom (Aot, BNHA, ReZero, Konosuba, and Railgun crossover)
by Mercy Fischer
Summary: This is actually a Aot, BNHA, Re;Zero, Konosuba, and Toaru crossover, but I could only put down 2. "Eren Yeager will set his friends and fellow Eldians free from discrimination even if he has to destroy other worlds to do it." Rated M for Bakugo's mouth, Aot, and Minetta (language, gore, and sexual themes). Spoilers for Aot chapter 112, BNHA Season 4, Re;Zero, Toaru, and Konosuba.
1. A God

The Messages of the Gods

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Eren Yeager was staring into the swirling abyss of flesh and blood beneath him absent minded, mostly due to fact that he's been passing through this carnage for almost an hour now. The other reason was because so much is weighing on his mind. So much of this world's fundamental core had been changed and altered over these past eighteen months it's hard to even recognize it. Beginning to doubt his decisions, Eren recalled his objectives. Or should I say objective. Because Eren was so simple and straight forward, he had but one goal which was

[Eren: Freedom.]

That one word was the only thing that could restore peace to his soul and calm his spirit. That word has to be the most beautiful one to ever leave someone's lips; like a poem, its majestic rhythm was even relatable to infants, but its philosophical deeper meaning was unsolvable by even the world's greatest geniuses. With renewed strength, Eren restated his vow.

[Eren: Everything I do is for their sake. I am free, and I won't stop until they are too]

He had to. After all, what kind of leader, friend, or brother would he be otherwise? After renewing his convictions, he knew exactly what he had to do. He actually figured it out long ago. Kill the Titans, kill the enemy beyond the sea, kill the rebels, and now, kill a devil. That's all it ever amounted to. Kill the enemy and you will be free, but it was never true. He killed the titans, and Marley appeared. He killed Marley and the world attacked, so he killed them too, after all, it's a natural response. But a new enemy always appeared. This time will be different though. If another enemy appears, he will change his view. If there is another enemy beyond this devil, he will view the whole world as the enemy and kill everything in his path. Maybe then he and his Empire will be free.

Just as Eren was thinking these thoughts, he arrived at the place he was looking for.

The world around him was covered in Titan flesh and blood, which was understandable considering that he was at the Coordinate Source of all Organic Material, or in other words, hell.

The best way to explain it is with an analogy. You see, when Ymir Fritz made the contract with the devil, all Eldians received a coordinate in their souls, which basically means they were each given a locked gate that leads directly to hell, a realm full of Titans. Since Ymir was given the power, she was also given the key to these gates, and by having any Eldian be injected with her spinal fluid she basically placed the key in the lock. Once the key is in, all she had to do is give the order and the gate would open, allowing some of the demonic flesh and blood to escape from the gate. Since it's a demon, it naturally wants to destroy all conscious self-aware living beings, explaining why they eat humans.

When a Titan loses a limb, more flesh passes through the gate to take its place, which is how they regenerate. Ymir could also use the key to control the titans, which gave her the ability to open up her own gate so she could transform into one as well. But when Ymir died, her key split into 9 different pieces, each with a different amount of control over the titans. The Founding Titan had the most control allowing it to control all pure titans and let hardened skin to pass through not only it's gate but other titans gate as well. The Cart Titan has the least control and can only control it's own gate.

All this was knowledge gained by Eren through the memories of previous key holders. Through these memories Eren also learned the way to reach this hell, and he began searching for the devil who created this curse almost immediately. He first received Ymir Fritz's memories after gaining his seventh key, which was the Cart Titan. All the keys he has now are the Founding Titan and Attack Titan he recovered from his father, War-hammer Titan which he stole, Beast Titan he inherited, Jaws Titan he stole then used its teeth to take the Female Titan, and then was given the cart after Cart Titan by a young boy on Paridis who received it once Porco was killed by the Rumbling.

But how he reached this place didn't really matter. All that mattered now was that he was here, and standing directly in front of him with everything from her shoulders upward covered in a black fog, and was known in her own Realm as Satella, the Witch of Envy, was the source of all his troubles, the Earth Devil.


	2. The Witch and the Titan Part One

Here's the next chapter everyone, hope you enjoy! Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the Eldian's "gates" acted like portals rather than doors, so Eren can still transform even though he is at the place his titan comes from. Anyways, here's the chapter.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Giant humanoid flesh-starved Titans stood all around the two humans, each one waiting for its chance to sweep in and get a bite. Fortunately, one of these two humans held not just one, but seven of the nine Keys, granting him complete control over the monsters, and the other, well, let's just say she can take care of herself. As the silenced dragged on, the man finally mumbled in a tone full of malice.

[Eren: You're that devil right?]

The Witch not only didn't reply but also didn't show any signs that she realized he was there, let alone heard he's question. Realizing he was being ignored, Eren gritted his teeth and spoke to her in a sharper yet still quite voice.

[Eren: Hey, bitch. You're that monster who made these demons right?]

Silence.

[Eren: Are you going to talk or not? Why did you make that contract with Ymir?]

[Satella: Y…...mmiiirrrrr?...]

[Eren: Huuu... why'd I even bother? It'll be a lot quicker this way so why not.]

As Eren finished his sentence, he raised his right finger and pointed toward the Witch, instructing the surrounding Titans to attack, but the Satella was no longer there. Confused, Eren quickly looked around for her only to hear her distorted voice behind him.

[Satella: I-It's a curse.

Eren spun around and saw Envy staring at him with her empty eyes.

[Satella: A-aa curse someone must bear...]

[Eren: What do you mean.]

[Satella: I-I Sealed it I-into your and Y-Ymir's Realm for our safety. Y-you can suffer f-for us. Now the world hates you and n-not us]

Eren couldn't understand a word that came out of this devil's mouth. Not only that but the way she spoke was downright irritating. But given the situation, he had to get as much information out of this bitch as possible before killing her. Because either way, the ending is the same for her, so the only thing that matters is how much he can use her to be prepared for the future, so Eren forced himself to endure it.

[Eren: Who is us referring to?]

No answer.

[Eren: ….…!]

Suddenly, a sort of door, or portal appeared in front of Eren. On the other side there was a beautiful rolling landscape, full of grass, trees, bushes, and wild life drinking from a babbling brook. It was a paradise. Nothing more, nothing less. But Eren's attention wasn't on the majestic mountains on horizon, or the deer hiding in the shrubbery. His concern lay entirely on what was on the other side of the rugged cliff; it was a settlement, full of hundreds of living things and thriving in a peaceful country-side.

Suddenly, Satella's meaning became clear. A curse someone must bear, you suffer for our safety, and worst of all, the world hates you and not us. This realm, Satella's home had the curse of the Titans originally, but someone collected them all and gave the keys to Ymir, causing all that horror.

[Eren: Hey, Satella.]

The Witch stared on, completely expressionless.

[Eren: Die.]

Immediately, the Titans shot forth to grab at their pray, leaping, sprinting, lunging and preforming bizarre summersaults as they closed in. The Witch merely placed her two palms together and spear like shadows shot from her instantly, destroying twenty of the charging Titans. But as those twenty fell, fifty more charged in to take their place, crushing the downed titans as the sprinted. The Witch then began spinning her twenty spears like a tornado of blood, all while over one thousand invisible hands began to shred the other approaching Titans. But the Witch of Envy was in Titan territory. These titans didn't have napes to destroy, and there were billions of them, putting Satella at a massive disadvantage. The Titans closed in at an astonishing rate of about fifty per second, but the Witch destroyed all the approaching enemies with her shadow long before they even got close.

Eren bit into his hand, transforming into his desired fifteen-meter form, the Cart Titan. This form possessed incredible tremendous speed, and with the addition of the Female Titan's extremely quick hardening, the War-Hammer's weaponry, and the Jaws Titan's razer-sharp teeth, he was almost unbeatable. After coordinating another wave of titans to attack, Eren charged towards his enemy, all while creating a massive assault of Titan Crystal spears. The Witch was pinned in a corner, with attacks coming in from all angles. Four titans charged over each other at the Witch's right, with twelve more just behind them. In front of her was seven more charging titans, as well as Eren and over twenty crystal spears. To the left was 22 titans, sixteen of which were aberrant, and 31 closing in from behind. With such a massive assault, evasion is impossible.

Satella's first priority was her own safety, so switched her tactics to defense. Her shadows shot forth, destroying multiple of the incoming titans, and her Unseen Hands began to tear the survivors apart. As for the Crystal Spears, with astonishing speed, she created portals which they flew through and disappeared, only to reappear pointed toward Eren. Eren avoided the incoming missiles with ease. Now with the number of incoming attacks greatly decreased, she could prepare counter attack. She immediately formed a massive shadow which she sent toward Eren with amazing speed, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor.

[Eren: ...Tsch]

Eren coughed blood as rose to his feet. The blow had blown his right arm completely off, as well as part of his chest, reveling his rib cage. As he stood up, his blood fell to the floor, instantly turning into steam. Eren wasn't concerned about his wounds though. His attention was lay on the titans destroyed by the Unseen Hands.

[Eren: You should probably put more effort into keeping your powers a secret. I first noticed when one of those blows landed on a titan, and its severed limb floated in the air for a while, as if it was suspended by a string. And so, I concluded that those attacks are, in fact, physical. Which means your attacks are just invisible, which is hardly a problem.]

Eren then ordered multiple of the titans to attack and kill each other, creating a huge amount of titan steam around the Witch. Through this steam, the silhouette of thousands of hands appeared.

[Eren: Looks like I was correct]

The Witch remained unshaken by this turn of events, and continued to stare at Eren, with eyes emotionless, and devoid of life. In order to create a perfect strategy to fight this monster, Eren touched a small blue crystal around his neck, and a small flash of yellow lightning appeared

Eren's mind was instantly pulled to that day.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Eren was standing on the Beast Titan's, his brother Zeke's, back. A massive barrage of gun-fire and mortar came whistling down into Shiganshina District, causing a enormous amount of damage to the city. Luckily, all the citizens were evacuated weeks before hand, so the only victims were the military.

The Tri-Branch Commander Zackley was dead, and the Yeager faction had arrested the Survey Corps and relocated them here, at Shiganshina. Humanity's Strongest's location was unknown, and Zeke had met up with Eren at Shiganshina. A few days later, and right on schedule was the world's military, bent on the destruction of the New Eldia Empire.

But Eldia had a leader.

Standing on his brother, in Titan form Eren raised his hands skyward and released a terrifying roar.

A few moments later, all hell broke loose.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The crystal Eren touched was created with years of study and research by the worlds most advanced scientist. The crystal allowed Eren to filter through all the memories of the previous titan shifters, and since memories play a massive role in deciding who a person is, Eren could basically switch his personality with another shifter. In this case, the mind he switched to was his brothers, and the scene that flashed through his mind were his brothers memories, not his own.

Zeke had the mind of a genius. His long-term goals were realized due to his abilities to plan ahead, make quick analyses, and even quicker counter strategies. Using this mind, Eren assessed the situation.

They were trapped in the Source of All Organic Material, not only allowing Eren to have almost infinite titans at his disposal, but also allowing him to create a gate anywhere. Eren had his own seven shifter abilities, and the Witch appeared to only have three different powers: The Unseen Hands, which could be avoided once they become visible, the Shadow, which was stronger than the hands and had could reach further, and her rifts or portals, but it appeared that they had to be opened with the Unseen hands.

Based on all this, if Eren could drag this fight out to an endurance match, Satella would be at a disadvantage, but she probably understood this, so would try to use her portals to escape and avoid this fight. Maybe if he was given enough time he could-

[Eren: …!]

That's it! Eren turned his attention back to his enemy who was fighting off his army. With this strategy, the fight will be over in no time.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Next chapter is the last one for this part! Next up is My Hero Academia! Originally, these first chapters were supposed to be one short introduction, but it was a little longer than I thought it would, so the BNHA part will be a lot longer than three chapters. By the way, which would you rather have, long or short chapters? Write your answers in the review please, and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Witch and the Titan Part Two

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! (Its longer than usual)**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

As Satella destroyed multiple charging Titans, she noticed that her attacker, Eren, had been standing in the same place for last couple of seconds. Given the situation, he was no doubt coming up with a strategy, which meant she only had a few minutes before it was put into action and she is defeated. Satella had to escape as soon as possible, but with so many charging titans creating a long-distance portal was impossible. The best way to make an escape was to take down the strongest among them, creating the much-needed chaos that she could use to buy enough time to make the portal. In this battle, the strongest was Eren, who has still yet to move and was a sitting-duck.

Without wasting anymore precious time, the Witch flew towards Eren, throwing titans into the floor as she sprinted. Once he was in her range, Satella sent a Shadow straight toward Eren's nape. The blow was extremely effective and completely shredded his titan form and still dealt a huge amount of damage to his real body, as well as sent it flying. Eren crashed to the floor drenched in his and the blood of his titan. His entrails where strewn all throughout the floor, and he coughed blood, unable stand back up. As the Witch moved in for the finishing blow, Eren, to her surprise, still managed transform again.

It was his Attack Titan form. The steam from the titans Eren killed had almost disappeared; only a small amount remained, which was settling near the floor. Using the War-Hammer Titan's hardening ability, Eren created an oddly shaped wall to protect himself from Envy's next attack. I say oddly because it had two small notches at each side on the bottom, which Satella used to her advantage.

Sending her shadows through these notches in the wall was the quickest way to the target, so why not use it? The shadows flew past the wall without a problem and collided with the target in a direct hit. Even though Eren was prepared for the incoming attack, he still couldn't harden his titan fast enough. The attack struck right through the nape, and Eren felt his right arm being severed, and lost all feeling in his legs. If Satella kept this up she would soon find an opening to create her portal and escape.

The next attack came but Eren was prepared. The shadows shot from the Witch, destroying everything in their paths, but just as they reached Eren, he hardened his fists and grabbed the shadow. This surprised Envy, mostly because she was wondering how he discovered her shadows can't pass through the titan crystals, but even so she didn't hesitate. The shadows continued to grow, regardless of the fact that Eren was holding them, and pierced his right leg, grabbed his left, and threw him onto the floor.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Eren was in Shinganshina and atop his brother's titan. In order to destroy the attacking enemy, Eren raised his hands and activated the Rumbling. Yellow lightning began to spread across the Walls, and what felt like an earthquake started. It was kind of funny actually. King Fritz made a meaningless threat with no intention to keep it, but here, a hundred years later, that threat became a reality. The stone on the wall which protected the Eldians from titans once upon a time, now crumbled and began to crack in order to protect Eldia from a greater threat. The threat of the world.

Eren, seeing through the eyes of the Beast Titan, could see an officer screaming through his radio to send air-support. In order to buy more time, Zeke reached down to pick up a massive clog of rocks. Winding up his body, Zeke subconsciously went through the steps to throw a baseball taught to him by his coach back when everything was so much simpler. Zeke spun his arm around and used his shoulder as a spring to send the baseball flying. The baseball of death and destruction.

After a sickening crash followed by horrifying screams of pain that reminded him of the day he was turned into sushi, Zeke peered over the crumbling and crashing Wall. The officer that was calling for back-up never got to see the back-up arrive, nor did anyone around him. The entire area where he had stood now was full of blood, rocks, stones and body-parts. Just as the enormous army finished preparing their next volley, a massive arm broke through the enormous wall. Then a leg, and another arm soon after. A few seconds later the entire wall came crashing down, and enormous colossal titans appeared in its place, each one slowly pacing towards the army.

Zeke sprinted further away from the titans to avoid being trampled, but even as he ran, he could feel unbearable blasts of heat burning his fur. The militaries fired at the Colossal titans, but to no avail. Unlike the shifter version, these colossal titans did not thin from keeping the form to long or from releasing steam and regenerated at astonishing rates. With each step they took, the earth itself seemed to tremble. The roar of the approaching aircraft was as quiet as a mouse when compared to these monsters, and the planes themselves couldn't see a thing through the titan's steam.

By the time Zeke hurled a fistful of stones into the air, destroying four aircraft, the world's army had fallen into complete chaos. The soldiers ran for their lives, trampling on fallen soldiers as they ran. The courageous ones tried to at least slow one of the titans, and the leaders tried to bring back the order. Just when Zeke thought victory was in their grasps, he felt something lodge into his nape. Hardening his nape and turning around with incredible speed, Zeke saw him, and all his hope seemed to disappear.

Covered in the blood of enemies he killed without anyone realizing his presence, armed with two blades, ODM gear, a black cape with the Wings of Freedom inscribed in the center, and with only the whites of his eyes visible, was the Lone-Soldier, Humanities Strongest, Levi Ackermann.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Eren's titan lay on the floor unmoving, drenched in blood and with his right leg and left arm both severed. Satella quickly moved in to bring the final blow so she could make her escape. Her shadow rose over the titan's bloody body, and with unbeatable speed pierced, diced, and tore at the titan's nape. After stabbing at least twenty times, she tore its head clean off, leaving a trail of blood as it rolled away.

Steam began to flow from the titan, but Envy was smart enough to know the battle wasn't over yet. She plunged her shadow into its flesh, hoping to find his body and confirm Eren's death, but was stunned when she found his titan was completely empty. The only way this could make sense is if he hid his body inside the War-Hammer's "tail". Looking to the floor, she found a long string of titan flesh leading to a hole, confirming her idea. During her second attack, the Witch was sure that she felt her shadow severe his actual arm, meaning he was inside the nape originally and hid himself in the middle of the battle.

To confirm her thoughts, the hole that the string of flesh lead to was right where she had tossed him after the second attack. Sprinting as fast as she could, Satella ran to the hole to retrieve Eren's body, and find a way to kill him in the crystal, but as she ran, he began to feel that something was off. None of the pure titans Eren controlled where attacking her. As a matter of fact, they stopped attacking a while after her first hit landed. Looking around her, she confirmed the pure titan's presence, but they all just weren't moving.

Arriving at Eren's 'tail', the Witch pulled his crystal from the ground, and that was when she realized it was a trap. The crystal was empty, and after pulling it out, the floor gave way, reveling a massive tunnel constructed of crystals, and full of pure titans bent on killing. One titan leapt in a bizarre manner, almost like a spider, to bite at her legs. In less than a second, Satella tore the titan apart and grabbed a ledge with her Unseen Hands, but it was too late, for Eren appeared standing above her in his human form, and created massive wall around the tunnel's entrance, trapping her.

The tunnel went on in a different direction, which is how Eren both escaped and let titans in here without her noticing, but it was no doubt sealed off as well. Satella let herself fall, and with both her shadow and her Unseen Hands, she began to dispose of the titans trapped in the tunnel. Just as her feet touched the floor, however, titan crystals grew from the floor onto her legs and soon spread up to her waist, completely immobilizing her.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Levi had appeared out of nowhere, freed the Survey Corps, and launched a surprise attack on the Yeager Faction. With the entire world's military in front of them, and the Survey Corps behind them, the Yeager Faction was trapped. The only bright side to the predicament was that the Rumbling had already been partially activated. With nowhere to retreat, the Faction had no choice but to fight.

Zeke brought up his right arm to strike down the attacking Ackermann, but Levi wasn't having any of that. In a flash of blue light, Levi spun through Zeke's arm, turned 180 degrees, and flew under his legs, slicing his ankles and making him fall to his knees, all within a few seconds. Levi flew around the Beast Titan, slicing pieces of his flesh off each time he passed, then pulled off a sharp ninety-degree turn into Zeke's face, plunging his two blades into his eyes, before leaping off again and continuing his viscous onslaught.

Even a genius like Zeke stood no chance against humanity's strongest. With unrivaled speed, Levi flew past the beast titan's nape, slicing through it before Zeke could even think about hardening. The Beast Titan crashed onto the floor, and Levi would have continued his attack if Eren hadn't transformed just then. This next part Eren remembered through his own memories, but this was his first time seeing it through Zeke's eyes, who lay in his titan with only a quarter of an inch of flesh holding his two halves together.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Satella killed all the titans with her in her prison, though toward the end, using her powers while she felt like she was being crushed by the crystals did make her feel sick. Titan Crystals had a special power that absorbed almost all of the Seven Attributes (more on that later) as well as energy. This not only made them invincible but also drained at least fifty percent of the power in each Attribute you use while touching it as well, which was why Satella felt so strained right now.

The crystals had spread up her waist now completely covered up to and including her left arm. Small flakes of it were even forming on her neck, and in her state current state, she could barely activate one of her Witch Genes. Obviously aware of her weakened state, Eren appeared on the other end of the tunnel to finish his job.

When Eren arrived at the bottom of the tunnel, it was apparent that the Witch was no longer a threat, so he switched back to his own memories. All the dark, oppressive aura that had once almost intimidated Eren was gone, and in its place was just a scared girl.

[Satella: Y-you c-can't, I-I'm]

[Eren: What.]

[Satella: Y-you can't kill me because then he will just end up getting himself killed again so-]

Envy dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes begging for mercy, not for her own sake, but for the sake of someone else.

[Satella: P-please]

Unfortunately, this display of emotion had the opposite of the desired effect.

[Eren: I can kill you because I am free. Next time you should pick your words more careful]

Eren formed a sword out of the titan's crystals. Not only was it razor-sharp but being made from titan crystals also made it invincible. As he approached his victim, she became desperate.

[Satella: W-wait, please, I-I'll give you the Witch Genes, no, I'll give you everything, just let me protect him!]

[Eren: Witch Genes?]

Eren was caught off guard by a term he didn't understand, so inquired further for more information. Satella placed her only free arm, her right, on her chest. and pulled two glowing orbs from her heart.

[Satella: These are where I get my power from, a-although it did hurt the first couple of times I used it. This one contains the Spiritual Hand, a more powerful variation of the Unseen Hand. W-with it you can also take Witch Gene's from others as well as tamper with their soul. A-and this one creates a rift the Spiritual Hands can open, creating a portal.

[Eren: What about the shadow?]

[Satella: O-oh, um, t-that's a Witch Core and can't really be inherited]

Satella stared at the floor while holding out the two Witch Genes in her outstretched hand. Eren couldn't find any malice in her words, and her words also seemed honest as well. But still, Eren couldn't help but be wary. He approached Envy with caution and lifted the orbs out of her hands. Tears filled the trembling Witch's eyes as she dropped to the floor. Satella's fragile soul was destroyed and rebuilt thousands upon thousands of times by the multiple Witch Genes she housed throughout her life time, and as a result most of her soul was composed of fragments of the Witch Gene's Attribute, which the crystals have been slowly draining.

[Satella: T-thank y-you]

[Eren: I never agreed to anything]

Eren stabbed his sword through the Witch's only working arm causing her to scream in pain. Getting onto his knees, Eren lifted Satella by the hair until they were at eye-level. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Eren showed emotion as he spoke.

[Eren: Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering you caused in my realm?! Do you know how many you killed?!]

As Eren spoke, he plunged the sword into Satella's chest several times, and ignoring his victim' cries, he continued.

[Eren: My mom, Marco, Mina, Thomas, Petra, Sasha, Zeke! And so many fuck'n more! They all died because of you!]

As Eren continued his tantrum, Satella, while trying to speak, coughed up so much blood it looked like she was vomiting her own guts.

[Satella: S-sor-ry]

[Eren: Sorry?! Sorry?! That's all you have to say?!]

Eren aggressively threw his sword with all his strength and dropped Satella on to the floor. As Envy lay on the floor, a puddle of blood formed around her, and after calming down from his tantrum, he stood up and turned to leave with the Witch Genes in his arms. But after taking two steps away from Envy's dying body, he stopped.

[Eren: I get it now. It looks like I was right all those years ago.]

He turned his head, and the King of the Walls' psychotic, blood-thirsty eyes met the dying eyes of the Witch of Envy.

[Eren: I've gotta do what I can.]

[Eren: Do what I can... to make sure you and everyone else outside of my Eldia suffers and dies in the worst way possible.]

A horrifying smile spread across Eren's face, and with the blood-lust already in his eyes, it painted the picture of pure terror.

[Eren: You've got it coming.]

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

After Eren left, Satella was alone. She could hear the pure titans, now free of Eren's order to remain still, searching for the quickest way to her. It was only a matter of time before they found and ate her. Even without the threat of titans it was only a matter of time before she bled to death, and likewise, it was a simply a matter of time till she drowned because her punctured lungs filled with blood. There was no escaping the inevitable. And she didn't even have the strength to warn _him_. Even if she did have the strength, Eren had stolen the Witch Genes necessary to reach him. In other words, this is check-mate.

[Satella: ...I-I'm sorry... Su..ba..ruuu...]

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

 **Anyone catch the lines from AOT season 2? And Levi! And the tragic ending! (insert crying emoji here) Anyways, can't wait for tomorrows chapter, where the story finally starts moving.**


	4. A Conquest for My Own Academia

Don't let the boring beginning fool you; Shit goes down this chapter too. Hope you enjoy!

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

[?: On that day Eren pledged to exterminate all self-conscious living beings outside of the New Eldia Empire, but even he wasn't cruel enough to fulfill that threat. In the end, he decided there were only three types of people in the world, the Free, the Slaves, and the Puppeteers. The "free" were people who acted on their own volition, and were willing to stand up for their beliefs, the slaves allowed others to control their lives, and spent most of their lives mindlessly following orders or copying others, and the "puppeteers" manipulated the "slaves" to achieve their own agenda's. The "Puppeteers" and "slaves" Eren hated with his whole heart, and were killed, while the "free" he allowed to live.]

[?: The New Eldia Empire, using the Witch Genes Eren inherited, invaded multiple other worlds over the course of two years, starting with Satella's. To each of the multiple worlds they invaded, the Eldians brought about what soon became known as the Yeager's Purge, where they slaughtered anyone Eren deemed a "slave" or a "puppet" and released the "free". Because of the hatred they felt for the world, many of the of the Eldians felt that releasing some of their defeated enemies just because they were "free" was bull-crap, but none dared to challenge Eren's ideals.]

[?: As they travelled from realm to realm, the Eldian's noticed multiple consistencies within the worlds' "magic" and the worlds' ancient legends, and after purging their sixth world, they found a manuscript that confirmed their theories. "Our world was founded in ancient times by three Holy Gods, whose power greatly exceeded that of deities, and forged our world with it. They were, beginning with the strongest respectively, the God of Order, the God of Chaos, and the God of Death. Each of these Holy beings forged the Seven Attributes of power." The manuscript continued to describe this power for quite a long time, so I'll do my best to summarize.]

[?: If I were to sum-up all the world's laws into one law, it would say X = X. That basically means 'everything is equal to its self and not equal to any other thing'. Because of this law nothing can come from nothing, and something can't turn into nothing. Because the universe runs on this rule, any kind of power that exists must come from somewhere, which is where the Seven Attributes of Power come in.]

[?: The Seven Attributes are Steins, a power that uses the matter and energy in the world you're in. In other words, it's science.]

[?: Malice, a small fragment of the God of Chaos' soul that is in the spirit of all living things, including plants. It grows the more hatred a person holds, and its only objective is to bring chaos.]

[?: Titan, a realm exists that houses demonic flesh and blood with the desire to devour self-conscious living things. By linking a coordinate to a person's soul, a "key" can be used to open a portal to this realm, releasing one of these demons.]

[?: Arcane, this Attribute generates power by expelling mana, basically the blood of the soul, through a person's gate, the eye of the soul.]

[?: Spirit-Arts, this Attribute's power comes from a spirit in the spirit realm that concentrates the mana in the air rather than the soul for the user to expel from his/her gate. The Witch genes are experimented spirits that were dragged into the physical realm and had their power amplified.]

[?: Esper. Certain individuals are born with an extension or mutation (or quirk) on their soul that allows them to alter reality, creating a personal-reality (PR). Usually they are given a sixth-sense that lets them measure 3D space, so they can plot their elements route through space with precise equations.]

[?: Neil, very little is known about this power, but it is said to be the strongest of the seven.]

[?: Eren and the Eldian's began to search for a way to master each of the Seven Attributes as they continued their purge for two years. The New Eldian Empire moved in to purge their seventh realm, and it was then that the Deliverance made a stand that even Eren couldn't ignore.]

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Alida Schultz held the handles of her ODM gear close to her chest as she made her way aboard the air-craft. Something felt off about this mission, but Schultz couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. Since graduating from the 111th Cadet Corps, this was her first battle, so maybe that had something to do with it. But the plan of action was simple, maybe a little too simple; drop in, secure the facility's left-wing, and await further instruction.

Their target was in the seventh realm, in a small facility on a smaller island in an ocean called the Atlantic. Apparently, the reason such a small island was the target was because once a year, the United Nations, a group that held all this worlds' nations' leaders met here once a year in an annual conference. The largest threat they had to avoid was the International Militia, a group of professional individual espers, or as they called espers in this realm, quirks.

Alida felt incredibly tense, and she could tell that everyone aboard the aircraft was too. After signing in, refilling on blades and ammunition, and grabbing an extra canister of gas for her gear, Alida took a seat in the aircraft next to Ruth Ruodrik, her only friend from the 111th that was placed in the same division as her. Alida noticed that Ruth was trembling, and as she tried to think of something to say that could relieve some of the tension in the air, she brushed her burnt-brown hair from her face and noticed that her own hands were shaking just as much. Before she could think of something to say, the division commander Chief Surma walked into the aircraft with the last of the division, and soon after the engines roared.

As the last person took their seat and the aircraft jolted and began to move toward the portal King Yeager had opened. Chief Surma, who was usually critical and intense, took a step out of character and began to gently hand out small canteens that contained a medicine that he said would ease their stress. Ruth gladly excepted, while Alida felt that she might end up puking if she drank anything. At her refusal, Surma made a "tsk" noise with his tongue and angerly strutted off, a sudden change in character that both girls couldn't help but smile at.

[Ruth: I guess he can only be nice for a few seconds a year]

[Alida: yeah]

The aircraft picked up speed as it ran down the runway alongside three other aircraft, and soon the passengers felt the cargo-plane rise off the floor. Alida stared at the ceiling of the aircraft and squeezed her arms to try to calm her nerves, while Ruth opened and drank from the small canteen. A few minutes later the fleet of aircraft flew through the portal.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The conference room had fallen into chaos; with the downfall of All Might, the threat of the Symbol of Peace no longer loomed over criminals' heads. As a result, the global crime rates have already begun to sky-rocket, and the world's leaders were discussing the best solution to this problem when the doors flew open and a pro-hero from International Militia came charging in.

[Pro-Hero: Everyone stay calm and make your way to the exits immediately!]

Confused, the everyone in the room turned towards the hero standing in the entrance, while the secretaries and body guards began attempting to bring leaders to the exit in an orderly manner. However, before the first person could leave the room, the sound of gunfire rang throughout the rooms entrance and the hero standing near the entrance activated his telekinesis quirk but was too late. Within a few seconds, his upper torso was torn from the rest of his body and hurled into the center of the room by an invisible force, leaving behind the hero's lower abdomen and legs, as well as a trail of intestines. Immediately afterward, twelve soldiers, armed with blades and guns, flew into the room with ODM gear, and shot anyone who was armed and then perched onto the wall.

And then Eren walked in.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

[?: Hey, hey, Alida, you need to stay awake!]

Alida awoke to some shaking her. She could hear the desperation in the voice's owner's tone, so opened her eyes. After a few seconds of her eyes adjusting to the light, she could make out Ruth's face above her. Judging by the angle of Ruth's face and the amount of movement she felt, Alida concluded that she was being carried.

[Alida: U-urm, R-Ruth, what's happening?]

[Ruth: O-oh, Alida your awake!]

After making this exclamation Ruth, who appeared to be running down a corridor, sprinted into a nearby room and hid behind some book-cases. After setting her friend down, Ruth explained the situation.

[Ruth: O-okay, so, after we launched the attack, we blew up their communication with the bombs, and tried to pull out, but we were ambushed by these really Really REALLY tough guys in lab coats. One was, like, freezing the floor and then the other threw a bomb or something, but the explosion was kinda weird. Anyways, the bomb knocked you out and we got separated from Surma]

As Alida sat up and tried to digest Ruth's words, she felt a burning pain on her head and placed her hand on her head. She could feel a liquid start running down her arm. Blood. Ruth, after apologizing for not being able to treat it earlier, tore a piece of her cape off and started rapping it around Alida's head. As Alida continued to put pressure on her wound, she inquired further on their situation.

[Alida: Um, do you know where everyone else is?]

[Ruth: S-sorry, no.]

Alida, despite how dizzy and disoriented she felt, slowly rose to her feet and smiled at Ruth.

[Alida: Don't worry about it, we can find them together!]

After seeing Alida's determination, Ruth smiled back and nodded. However, just before they could turn, they were greeted an unfamiliar voice.

[?: Finally, found'cha! Hey, Dime! They're over here!]

Suddenly appearing in front of the only way out of the room was one of the men in lab coats Ruth mentioned. And not long after, his partner, who he referred to as Dime, appeared as well.

[Dime: You damned terrorists!]

In the blink of an eye, Dime tossed something near the bookshelf they were hiding behind, and Ruth shot her ODM gear into a corner and pulled them into it. Just before they hit the corner, Dime's bomb detonated, and just as Ruth had said, the bombs explosion was weird. The explosion's blast radius itself was surprisingly small, however, the amount of damage it dealt in the radius was incredible. The bookshelf they were hiding behind as well as the floor tile within the radius were completely disintegrated, and all that was left was a small crater.

[?: Hey, you bastard, we're supposed to try to cause as little property damage as possible! Pay attention to what you're doing!]

[Dime: Says the guy who literally turned the floor into dry-ice! And given the situation, is property damage really what we should be concerned about?]

As the two heroes argued, Alida struggled to her feet then rushed to Ruth, who suffered from a head-on collision with the wall. Alida had just enough time to check on Ruth, who was just a little dazed, before the heroes' attention turned back to them.

[Dime: Hey, this is our last warning. if you guys drop your weapons now, we won't have to use forc-]

[Ruth: Uaargh, Aah! Help me take it off! Hurry before it explodes!]

Dime was suddenly interrupted by Ruth's obnoxious yelling as she struggled to take off her ODM. At first Alida was shocked by this turn of events, but knowing both her friend and enough of how the ODM gear works to know that it exploding was almost impossible, Alida soon caught on to what Ruth was scheming.

Pretending to panic, Alida quickly undid Ruth's ODM gear, while the two heroes stared on, almost confused by this new development. Alida finished undoing the ODM gear and threw it across the room as fast as she could, then holding onto Ruth, fired her own ODM gear into the hall, flew past the heroes and smashed into a wall. The heroes immediately turned toward the girls, but after Alida yelled for them to take cover, there was a split second, a single moment where the heroes looked away from them and back into the room. Alida used this to her advantage, and soon the girls were flying away from the heroes, who shouted all sorts of colorful words as they pursued them.

"Now all we have to do now is meet up with the rest of the division, and then we'll be safe!" were the thoughts going through Alida's mind as she winded down a corner. But, unfortunately, this is a cruel, unforgiving world, and things don't always go the way you hope. Alida's flight through these halls is a perfect reminder of these terrible facts, because in the moment she felt the safest, she lost everything.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

[?: So, let me get this straight, you broke into this island, murdered multiple people and disabled our security communications, and then walk up here and request to legally murder a huge percentage of the global population in the name of a "purge". Is that it?]

[Eren: I didn't ask because I wanted permission. I asked because I want to know if you will get in my way.]

[?: You're a lunatic!]

[?: Of course we will get in your way! The whole world will try and stop you!]

[Eren: sigh* I'll take that to heart. *turning around* Kill them all.]

As Eren turned to leave, he heard multiple gunshots go off, followed by multiple crashes. Although he truly didn't care what choice they made, he felt it was a shame that he had to kill so many great leaders. Eren turned to look at the room one last time, and to his surprise, his men had been taken out by a gun-slinging, Pro Hero before they could kill a single person. The Pro, Snipe, had been on an overseas mission in New York, and as soon as he received the distress signals multiple people had sent through their phones, he came rushing to help. Apparently, he came in through the exit during Eren's speech.

Snipe fired six bullets before Eren could even think, hitting both his legs, his arms and his chest. Eren crashed to the floor, and as he stared at his blood form a large pool around himself, he smiled.

After all, he could still win this fight. This was why he put up those precautions in the first place.

Despite the pain Eren stood up, shocking even Snipe, and turned to look at them. Eren's expression was one of sorrow. At the end of the day, they're all just ignorant pieces of shit, and Eren pitied them, not because of their inevitable deaths, or because of their lack of freedom. Eren pitied them because of how meaningless they each of them made their own lives.

They truly are pieces of shit...

…..

…...

…...

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Izuku Midoriya stood in the common-room of the school dorms not believing what he was seeing on the television. Is it a Quirk? No, it can't be. No Quirk can be that strong. But if it's not a Quirk just what are those things?!

Izuku stared at the News Channel in disbelief as the title flashed across the screen again.

Breaking News; man-eating giants appear at the Annual UN Conference

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

For some reason this chapter took a little longer to write so sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. A Conquest for My Own Academia Part Two

**Sorry if the quality of the chapter decreased in the last one. For some reason I just couldn't get into writing it, if that makes sense. Anyways, enjoy!**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Alida couldn't believe what just happened. Just a few seconds ago they were making their escape, and then in a blink of an eye, this happened.

[Alida: R-Ruth, b-bbut you can't, no, p-please!]

But the only response she got was the titan lunging toward her.

While they were flying away from the heroes, a sudden explosion sent them both flying. At first Alida thought it was the hero called Dime, but once she got to her feet and glanced toward her friend, her heart sank. In Ruth's place was a ten-meter pure titan with an unsatisfiable thirst for her blood. How did this even happen? Ruth had never been injected with the serum, yet now she's...

The titan jumped toward Alida, crashing into the ceiling and causing pieces of debris to come crashing to the floor. Alida couldn't comprehend anything going on because she was in so much shock, and thus her reflexes were far too slow. Alida did manage to avoid the oncoming attack, however, but the trajectory she fired her ODM was off, causing the two cords to collide sending her crashing into the floor with far too much velocity to spare. She hit the floor and ricocheted into the wall with an unnatural cracking sound; the sound of bones shattering.

Ruth, the titan, had hurled her entire body weight toward Alida, and as a result, collided into the wall and caused the building's roof to come crashing down and trap it. Noticing this opportunity, Alida tried to stand, but the moment she tried to move she ended up coughing blood and her vision turned a burning white and then slowly faded back. She felt sick. Once Alida realized the situation she was in, panic rushed over her. Ruth had transformed into a titan somehow, and she was lying only a few meters away from her and unable to move. No doom could be any clearer.

Maybe I could use my ODM gear from here. But as she attempted to act on these thoughts, she noticed her right arm was bent at an odd angle and unable to move, and she was lying on top of her left, meaning she'd have to move to pull her arm out. Just the thought of trying to move again sent everything in her stomach to her throat. Luckily, since she chose not to eat or drink anything beforehand the only thing she threw-up was a mixture of yellow bile and blood.

[Alida: ...!]

 _Wait a minute, I didn't eat or drink anything! That drink Chief Surma was handing out! Is that why –no, the Survey Corps wouldn't do that! Eren wouldn't do something like that... right?_ Alida's thoughts were cut short, because Ruth had finished breaking through the fallen debris that had trapped her, and now turned her attention once again back to her pray. In the end, it looked like she'd never know the answer to those questions.

[Alida: R-Ruth... I'm sorry]

Just as they started to water, Alida closed her eyes. This was it. I joined the Survey Corps to save people like how he had saved me. But now -

[Alida: I can never save anyone!]

Tears streamed down her face as she braced herself for the end. She felt the ten-meter titan grab her by the waist, which caused everything to flash a hot white. Not the kind of white that she saw when she tried to move, but something on a completely different level. This kind of white felt like fire was burning her entire body, like a never-ending ocean of nothing but pain that she alone was dropped in the middle of. Although to her it felt like ages before it ended, in actuality, it was but a few seconds before she lost consciousness.

She wasn't out for long however. As a matter of fact, it was barely a few seconds, but in that time her mind felt as though it had reset, and the once (quite literally) unbearable pain was replaced with barely bearable pain. She felt as though she had just woken up after a long day of exhausting work, and when her eyes finally focused, she found herself facing the open jaws of a titan. So, she braced herself for the inevitable. As she felt herself fall into the monster's mouth, Alida felt adrenaline rush over her, forcing her to attempt one last ditched effort to escape. Alida pushed against the titan's tongue with all the meager amount of strength that she had left, allowing her head to pass through the titan's mouth just as its jaw came crashing down.

Once again, Alida found herself back in an ocean of excruciating pain, but this time she felt herself sinking, falling deeper into the ever-expanding sea. The titan had bitten off her left arm, and now was going in for another attack, and Alida didn't have any strength left to resist. But once the titan opened its mouth wide, instead of biting into her to ingest her spinal fluid, the titan froze. Extremely light headed and exhausted, Alida wondered what it was it was waiting for. The titan closed its mouth and after staring at her for a few seconds, the titan released its grip.

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

...black.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

[Eren: Tsk]

Eren was frustrated for multiple reasons. The first was because of all the people with amazing talents and leadership skills that forced him to kill them. Those among them (and no doubt that there were) who were free could have helped to lead this world to greatness after the purge, but now, just as he was with every new realm he visited, Eren was disappointed. The second reason he was frustrated was something anyone who laid eyes on him would instantly understand. That is, the six bullet holes that covered his body.

Eren wasn't mad at Snipe for shooting him, instead he felt that it was a rather courageous act that even he had to respect. Rather, he was mad at himself for not being cautious enough. You see, during the invasion of the first Realm, Eren received multiple Witch Genes: Two he stole from Satella, one from the Sin-Archbishop of Wrath, one from a Sin-Archbishop of Gluttony, and then one from the Sin-Archbishop of Greed. Greed's power was Lion Heart, which allowed him to put himself and everything he touches into an unchangeable state, preventing all damage from the outside once its activated. Eren still has yet to master all these powers, but the pain he felt from the bullets could have easily been prevented had he just activated this power.

The last frustration Eren felt was due to the pathetic amount of strength the people here had. If they really wished to oppose him, then they should at the very least be able to kill a couple of pure titans. But instead they were all eaten without anything worthy of being called a fight, including that shit-head Snipe, who shot Eren. This reason irritated Eren the most. Absolutely pathetic.

[Eren: huh?]

As Eren finally stepped out of the titan infested building, something moving near a bush caught his eye. Oh, I get it, they're here. The Deliverance. Immediately realizing what was happening Eren prepared for battle. Hopefully these enemies didn't disappoint him. Might as well take out the guy in the bush first.

[Eren: !]

[?: Haaayh!]

Just as Eren went for the kill, another extremely fast enemy flew past waving his sword as he went. Eren quickly leapt out of the way but wasn't fast enough to avoid all the damage. The blade cut through his left calve deep enough to see the white of bone, although it was only visible for a while because soon after his entire leg was turned red.

[Eren: Damn!]

After the second enemy disappeared, four more appeared, dropping from the trees and armed with fully loaded rifles. In perfect sync, the four riflemen open-fired at Eren. Avoiding four bullets at once is next to impossible, even for someone with skills on par with Eren. As a result, Eren was hit by one bullet and grazed by two. Having enough of their bullshit, Eren activated Lion Heart, the Sin Archbishop of Greed's Witch Gene, and then called for all the pure titans on the island to his location. Eren, with Lion Heart activated, waved his hand toward the four enemies in front of him, and then the unchangeable "frozen" energy he released through the air with his time-stop caused an enormous chain reaction, its power slowly building as the blast tore through the air straight towards the ignorant enemies.

Three of the rifle-men were instantly decapitated, while the last just barely made it out of the way. An ODM cord shot past Eren, and the soldier hiding in the bushes came flying at him, waving his sword with all his might. But instead of slicing through Eren's chest, the sword instantly shattered once it touched Eren. Eren smiled at the attacker's shocked expression, and then stomped the floor causing a massive earthquake throughout the area.

The man who was in the bush's ODM cord had ledged into a tree, but Eren's earth quake caused the tree to crash to the floor, and the man with it. Eren reflexively turned toward the lone survivor of the rifle group and sent a second blast toward him. A fog of red and a man's screams filled the area as both of his legs went flying. Just as Eren was wondering where the first person who attacked him went, he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

[?: Eren!]

Eren cringed as he spun around. This was one reunion that he wasn't looking forward to. Standing behind him and next to the soldier that first attacked him, was a blonde boy dressed in a blue vest, standing with his swords drawn and ODM gear equipped. Eren Yeager's childhood friend, and current holder of the Colossal and Armored Titan.

[Eren: Armin Arlert]

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

[?: Dammit! Hey, Freezard! I need more cloth!]

[Freezard: It's not working anyways! Just forget it! I'll just burn it shut!]

Pain.

Excruciating pain. But that's all these past couple of hours have been isn't it? Pain, confusion and suffering? This was nothing new.

[Freezard: There, at least she's not bleeding now. Now we just need to find a way off of this island before those monsters come back.]

[?: What are you even talking about?! Your say'n we should run?! No way! We're supposed to be protecting everyone in the central office!]

[Freezard: You still think that's an option? Listen Dime, we've no idea what's going on, almost all communications are off, and those that aren't off no one will answer us from! We were attacked by an enemy we know nothing about, and didn't you hear those explosions? Most of them came from the Central Office! The best course of action would be to evacuate!]

[Dime: Are you kidd'n me?! Even if they did come from central, we should still at least look for any survivors! Don't be such an idio-]

Dime's sentence was cut short when they both noticed Alida had opened her eyes. Perhaps because they didn't trust her, or to avoid being too loud around her because of her condition, Dime then leaned toward Freezard and whispered in his ear at volume Alida could just barely hear.

[Dime: Here, you can take the girl and find a way out while I go and search for survivors. We can regroup back at the west-wings emergency exit]

[Freezard: Fine]

With their exchange seeming to come to an end, Freezard bent over and lifted Alida into his arms as Dime turned and ran down the hall. As Dime ran off, Freezard turned to run the opposite way with Alida in his arms and mumbled "You better not die, idiot" under his breath. It was spoken so quietly Alida could barely hear it, let alone Dime, yet it still sounded with incredible and honest concern. Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Dime was wishing the exact same thing for his friend.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

[Armin: Eren! You need to stop this now!]

[Eren: Who gave you the right to order me around! I'm benefitting this world by removing unneeded garbage like you!]

[Armin: There's nothing beneficial about what you're doing! Let alone sane!]

[Eren: Who cares whether or not I'm sane! The only thing that matters is Eldia's freedom! And I'm just removing enemies that would have gotten in the way of that freedom!]

[Armin: These are innocent people who didn't even know Eldia existed! They have never gotten in your way!]

[Eren: -Tsk]

Everything around the two childhood friends seemed to freeze, almost like the entire world was holding its breath. This truly was a calm before the storm.

[Armin: Eren. I know how you feel. I too, have lost many people close to me. I've seen the hell you've been through. No, I didn't just see hell, we started this journey through it together!]

Tears began streaming down Armin's face as he clenched his fist and passionately declared his beliefs.

[Armin: Me, you, Mikasa! We've all been through hell! But just because we've been through hell doesn't mean we should bring it down to earth! Making others suffer doesn't benefit us in any way whatsoever!]

[Eren: …]

[Eren: ...Is that all you have to say?]

Armin, clenching his fists as tears poured from his eyes, looked up from the floor and directly into Eren's eyes. The determination, the fire, the passion within Armin's eyes was as evident as the sun's rising.

[Armin: Eren,]

With his voice cracking with intense emotion, Armin laid out his will for all to see.

[Armin: Please, come home Eren]

It wasn't an order, and it wasn't a dream he could make happen on his own. This was something only Eren could make happen, and so, he made this simple request. Although it was simple, to Armin, that dream meant everything, and he would quickly and easily give his life for it.

[Armin: Please Eren]

[Eren: …]

…

…

 _Crash!_

With the sudden sound of gun-shots, the Deliverance soldier who was standing by a tree dropped to the floor dead. Immediately afterward, Eldian Survey Corps officer Chief Surma, armed with and reloading a rifle, came running from the building.

[Surma: Sir! Enemy reinforcements are no doubt on their way! There are only two known survivors, and one is in critical condition so I can easily take care of them. You should begin the evacuation.]

[Armin: Only two survivors?!]

As Armin ran to the fallen soldier Surma had shot, he couldn't help but be concerned when he over-heard their conversation. At Armin's inquiry, a wicked smile spread across Eren's face as he began to speak.

[Eren: Yes, everyone else was killed, eaten, or transformed into a titan. On both sides.]

[Armin: Eren, how could you do that!]

[Eren: You said it yourself many times, Armin. In order to destroy monsters, you have to become a monster yourself.]

[Armin: But these people aren't monsters! Their just regular people trying to live normal lives, and you're trying to take that away!]

[Eren: Like I said before, I'm just weeding out the garbage so that the free can truly be free]

[Armin: Even if that made sense, the people who are truly free would be the people who resist your purge, because otherwise they'd be slaves to your beliefs!]

[Eren: W-what are you-]

[Armin: If you truly wanted them to be free, then you would have left them alone and free to choose what they want!]

Anger and rage flew through Eren as he glared at Armin. That's not true! I am doing this for their freedom! It's just that I'm- no, what is he trying to do?!

[Eren: What are you trying to say Armin!]

[Armin: I'm saying you don't care about freedom! I'm saying that your "freedom" is just an excuse to take your anger out on someone else!]

…

…

Now he had done it. Eren had had enough of this. If Armin was just going to challenge his core beliefs, Eren would take no part in this.

[Eren: Die]

No sooner had the words left his mouth then an enormous group of pure titans came barreling towards Armin and the soldier next to him. Surma turned and ran back into the building, while Eren casually pulled open a portal and walked through. Although Armin wanted more than anything to stop Eren, his primary concern was with the protection of the soldier beside him and the threat of closing in titans. Armin quickly pulled the man behind him and bit into his wrist, transforming with a devastating explosion.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

 _Bang!_

What was that?! Dime can't make that big of an explosion! Don't tell me... No, I can't get distracted! I have to find an exit! Freezard was racing down the hall with Alida who had once again fallen unconscious in his arms. His objective was to make it out of the building and find and secure a way of passage off the island for at the very least, three people. But as he ran down the corridor, the spectacle of what could be just around the corner began to get to his head.

Just a little farther! I'm almost out! Is what he told himself as he ran, but even these words of encouragement lost effect when he noticed giant foot-prints on the floor. Time was running out and he knew it. Come on! Come on! The exit is just around this corner! Freezard turned around the corner and to his relief, the door was still standing. After sprinting out the open door, Freezard noticed two things. One was that the facility's west-wing, where they planed their meeting, had completely collapsed because of the titan's attacks. The second was a tremendous amount of smoke that was coming from the buildings entrance. Whatever is going on over there, I'm just so glad I'm not a part of it!

Noting that he would have to contact Dime to notify him of these significant details, Freezard sprinted down to the beach. Once finally arriving there, Freezard confirmed the presence of a ski-boat they could use to escape. That was when he noticed it. Hovering twenty meters above the water, thirty meters off the islands coast, and it itself being a circle measuring ten meters in diameter, was a giant portal. No doubt where these terrorists came from. Freezard quickly set Alida in the boat next to the keys. Standing a few yards from the boat, Freezard pulled out his phone and called Dime. It only took a few seconds for him to answer.

[Freezard: Dime! Okay, so, I found a boat we can escape on, but our meeting place has been destroyed, so can you just meet me down here?

[Dime: Alright, I was just starting back there. So, where are you?

[Freezard: Just head for the south-western exit and make a b-line for the coast. Also, there is a strange portal thing here, as well as a huge amount of smoke by the main-gate, so don't head over there.]

[Dime: I'll check the portal out when I get there, and I'm on my way right now.]

Immediately after saying this short line Dime hung up. Oh, fuck! I forgot to ask if he found any survivors! Although he had no real evidence, Freezard already knew what his answer would have been. He could tell from the disappointment and desperation in his voice. Just as Freezard was thinking these thoughts, he heard something fly past him, and turned around just in time to see Chief Surma flying towards him with his blade drawn. Freezard was stabbed before he could even think.

It was kind of funny; it just felt like someone had punched him in the gut, and yet his eyes told him that he was impaled. Maybe it was the fatigue from such an exhausting day, or maybe it just happened so fast, his brain didn't comprehend what was happening. But either way, the fact remained. Freezard was stabbed.

[Surma: Now, if you tell me where you hid the girl, I'll make your death painless]

[Freezard: …]

Freezard still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that a sword had impaled his stomach, and because of this, it took a few seconds to figure out what Surma meant. And a few more to come up with a strategy. Wait, the pain hasn't caught up with me yet! I can use that!

Acting on this plan, Freezard slumped over next to Surma, but just before he hit the floor, he swung his fists toward Surma's face. With the amazing strength in Freezard's punch and the addition of all the velocity he had from falling, Surma's face curled and bent, and then he was launched into the ground. But unfortunately, so was Freezard. Freezard had ridden the sword during his fall so it didn't do more damage, but after the punch, he and the sword slammed into the ground, rendering all previous precautions useless.

As Freezard lay on the floor, his intestines began to force their way out through the gapping gash in his belly. Now the pain was working. Even the slightest movements, such as the twitch of a wrist, threatened to render Freezard unconscious. Surma on the other hand, rose to his feet, and began to wipe the blood from his nose off his face.

[Surma: You little shit! You could have just said you wouldn't tell me. Whatever, it looks like I have to finish you off before I can find th-]

Before Surma could finish his sentence, an explosion sent him flying.

[Surma: W-wait, what! I thought there were only two survivors!]

And sure enough, standing over Freezard with hatred burning in his eyes was Dime. Before Surma could react, Dime struck again, but this time, he wasn't playing around.

[Dime: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THOUGHT, YOU FUCK'N BITCH!]

And with that he sent a grenade straight toward Surma, which detonated inches from his face, and the curtain has closed on the battle between the survivors and Surma.

Teary eyed, Dime wrapped Freezard's wound as much as he could, but it was too late. As Dime laid Freezard's body in the boat beside the unconscious girl, he started the engine. I should be grateful. He thought, tears streaming down his face as he pressed down on the boat's petal. Grateful that my friend at least has a full body to bury! Dime shuddered at the carnage he had beheld when he walked into the Central Office.

[Dime: For someone to organize an attack like that, to kill people like that, they have to be devils!]

And they were devils. They were the island Devils of Paradis.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

 **In order to write the chapters in the best way possible, I'm gonna stop releasing them every day precisely. Instead, you can expect a new chapter to be released within at least 24 hours, at most 72. Thanks for your support so far, and feel free to give any feedback you have through the reviews. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. A Conquest for My Own Academia Part 3

Sorry for the late chapter, I had a bunch of school projects.

Anyways, thanks for your patience and enjoy!

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Naomasa grit his teeth. [damn, what the hell is going on out there?!] It was close to midnight, and the detective had been working nonstop for the past thirteen hours already when the news of a large-scale terrorist attack on the UN conference was brought to everyone's attention.

That was almost seven hours ago, and since then Naomasa had been working his ass off organizing search parties, keeping surveillance on the island, and establishing mutual communications between the multiple first-responders and the media. He had to keep working like this until an Incident Commander is established and organizes the various operations.

So far, the results were not very promising. There were only two known survivors; one was a hero in the International Militia, and the other was one of the terrorists who was in critical condition and was immediately sent to a hospital. Based on the hero's testimony, there is probably very few if any more survivors.

[Naomasa: !]

Just as the officer was musing over these thoughts, his phone began ringing. Glancing at his phone, he found that he was not acquainted with the caller's number. [It's probably just someone from the media...]

[Naomasa: Hello, who is this?]

[?: That doesn't matter right now! I have information pertaining to the recent attack that you might be interested in!]

[Naomasa: What?! What kind of information?!]

[?: We know who launched the attack! It'd be safer to tell you in person though. Tell me where you'll meet me.]

[Naomasa: Oh, umm, how's Kanto café downtown?]

[?: That's fine. Just get there as soon as possible.]

As the mysterious caller finished his sentence, he hung up despite Naomasa's pleading to not too. But it was too late now. Things were happening quickly. The gears were already in motion to change the world, and all anyone could do is try to keep their feet on firm footing. Because otherwise, they'd fall.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

When Naomasa arrived at the café, no one was there. He spent several minutes waiting for the caller, but after a while he decided that it must have been some horrible idea of a prank call. After all, why would he trust a random phone call with no reliability? Thinking back on it, he had handled this whole situation awfully. After concluding that it was the exhaustion getting to him and that he should just report that number, he turned to leave.

The detective walked down the street at around eight in the morning, completely spent, and mumbled to himself that he would climb into bed as soon as possible. It was then that a man in a trench coat rushed from a gutter he was walking past and tossed an envelope into Naomasa's arms, before racing down the street and disappeared into another narrow gutter.

At first Naomasa was confused, but quickly realized what was being implied and examined the letter. After opening it, the detective began skimming through the note, but as he read, his eyes grew wide. The claims the author made were pretty extreme and the note gave no real evidence to support these claims, however, if this is true it would at least somewhat provide the answers the police force needed.

Although he didn't believe the note in the least, he still felt that he should at least get All Might's opinion...

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

3 hours later

[Magne: It seems that everyone is panicking now. Who knew a single attack could have such an enormous impact?]

[Dabi: Well, I don't blame them. With the fall of their stupid symbol of peace, and the ever-rising crime rates, the unrest and insecurity people felt was already overwhelming. The existence of such a terrifying quirk coming into the light as well as the murder of over three-hundred heroes and government officials and leaders just pushed them over the edge.]

[Kurugiri: Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions. We know literally nothing about the attackers' goals, or the Quirk users. And on top of that, with a Quirk that powerful, there is bound to be devastating backlash.]

[Shigaraki: Kurugiri is correct. Before we make a move, we have to find out more about the quirk user. There were only two known survivors from the incident, and one of them was a hero who already made his testimony of the attack public. I doubt we could get any more info from him. On the other hand, the second survivor was one of the attackers, and therefore has to know something. This benefits us as well, because do to her critical condition she was relocated to here in Japan so that she could be in close proximity to the Recovery Girl.]

[Kurugiri: Excellent analysis, Shigaraki. From what I hear, she's under tight security in UA High, making kidnapping impossible as of now. I suggest waiting until we either have more information on the situation, or until they loosen their security.]

[Toga: Ah, man! Does this mean I have to stay here and wait some more! I don't want to wait anymore! I wanna kill something!]

[Shigaraki: We won't be standing around idlily, Toga. Dabi, I need you to pass on some information to your informant. I have a certain Nomu I want to try out.]

[Dabi: Aye...]

[Shigaraki: Should our and that quirk user's lines cross, then we will make a move. As of right now we shouldn't be concerned with situations we can't influence.]

Saying this, the white-haired villain sat back in his chair, well his minions nodded in agreement with his words. And why wouldn't they? The incident is the talk of the world, and if the League of Villains could get the terrorists to align with them, the spotlight the terrorist has would be shared with the League. But even though the League would be tremendously benefitted, since they have no influence a situation, any effort put into researching the attack would end up completely futile.

[?: But what if I told you that you could influence this situation?]

[All: ...!]

Although they were hidden deep underground in a hidden facility, a young man had somehow evaded all their security systems, and now found himself face to face with the League. The man had a some-what prideful and all-knowing demeaner about him, which irritated several of the League's members.

[Dabi: Who are you and how did you get in here?!]

[?: Don't worry, I am friendly and simply want help you all, however, I'd prefer to keep my methods hidden until I can trust you.]

[Dabi: You didn't answer my question. Who are you?!]

The man, seeming to be overflowing with pride smiled and stated his title.

[?: I am the New Eldia Empire's Survey Corps Commander Floche Forster, and I am here in the name of His Majesty to establish a connection that will soon grow into a mutually beneficial relationship between Eldia and the League of Villains.]

Floche extended his hand to the somewhat confused League.

[Floche: Pleased to meet you.]

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

It was Saturday, the sun was high in the sky, and the wind was gentle and carried a warmth with it. The bright and beautiful day reminded Eri of the first time she visited that park. Because she had only been to the UA campus and the hospital since she was freed from Chisaki, Eri was extremely nervous. But that was only natural, considering everything she had gone through.

Mirio was the one who took her to the park the first time and had comforted her after she got too nervous and ended up bawling. It did take several visits, but she eventually got used to the new environment and even started to make friends with the other kids her age that regularly visited the park. Now, it was the part of the week she looked forward to the most.

She enjoyed her weekly park visits so much that sometimes, like right now, she would run away from whoever was taking her there at the time (usually Deku or Mirio) just to get there faster and have more time to play. This time, it was Uraraka who was leading Eri to the park, and unfortunately, she wasn't pre-informed about Eri's overly excessive excitement, and as a result the little girl was already far ahead of Uravity and completely out of sight.

The reason Uraraka was taking care of Eri instead of the usual Izuku or Mirio was simple; ever since Mirio lost his Quirk he, naturally, had been falling behind in the hero aspect of UA because he is unable to participate in most exercises. Because of this Mirio needed to put in twice as much effort into academic studies to keep his grades up. Midoriya however had simply volunteered to help Ayoyama with his Quirk training beforehand. Apparently, they have gotten close recently.

[Ochako: !]

Ochako was racing down the side-walk and calling out for Eri when she finally saw her standing on the other side of the street with a worried expression on her face. Eri nervously reached out her hand toward the people walking past her, clearly searching for someone that could help her. And in addition, the way she paced back and forth and walked in a circle told Uraraka that Eri didn't know which direction she should head and must be lost.

[Ochako: If you're going to get lost that easily then don't run off by yourself]

Although Uraraka mumbled this somewhat irritated comment to herself, when she saw Eri the first thing she felt was a since of relief, not irritation. But either way, after arriving in front of the child, it was soon replaced with compassion. And maybe a little panic. Only took a few seconds to cross the street and reach the nervous Eri, and in that small amount of time Ochako was unable to think of an effective method of comforting the child. Maybe I could try to coax her... Standing in front of the crying child, Uraraka got on her knees, smiled, and took Eri's hand.

[Ochako: Don't run off by yourself next time, alright?]

[Eri: snnf]

Eri wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Ochako, before suddenly lunging at Ochako and wrapping her arms around her. Ochako was startled by the sudden embrace, but Eri just held on tighter as tears ran down her cheeks.

[Eri: Please don't leave me alone! I don't like being lost!]

Uraraka gently smiled before wrapping her arms around the sobbing child, returning the hug. Now I just have to get her to calm down before people start watching. Sure enough, a middle-aged lady had already stopped to enjoy the show. The lady placed a hand to her chest and made a "aww" noise, and why shouldn't she? It truly was a heartwarming scene, and not to break the forth wall or anything, but I'd stop to watch as well.

[Ochako: Hey Eri, we should get going to the park before it closes]

Eri responded to Ochako's words by slowly releasing the embrace, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes before smiling. [Aye!]

Ochoko's hand however, she refused to let go as the two turned toward their destination.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Naomasa Tsukauchi was stunned by the reactions he received from Principle Nezu, All Might, and Shoto Aizawa. After showing the mysterious letter to the trio, the detective thought that they would immediately present their opinions on the subject and debate whether or not it's true. However, instead each person in the group admitted that they too had received the message and wished to hear the other's thoughts.

[Nezu: The fact that this message appears to have been distributed to multiple specific people decreases the likelihood of this being some child's prank. Whoever sent these messages must have put a tremendous amount of effort into selecting who receives the letter and finding their contact information. That's not even including the time it would take to come up with this "Eldia" the note speaks of.]

[Aizawa: I agree. This would have to mean far more than just something to get some laughs to the person who contacted us. ]

[All Might: I agree too; however, I don't think we should completely buy onto this whole idea. After I received my note, I began scouring the internet for any mention in any way shape or form of "Eldia", and even after spending almost all night looking, I couldn't find a thing. An organization with the man-power and Quirks strong enough to destroy a UN facility like that would be almost impossible to keep a complete secret.]

[Naomasa: I would have to side with All Might. In addition, we have no idea why we are the ones who received this message instead of individuals that have more authority and are more involved with the attack itself.]

[Nezu: All Might and Naomasa made some good points. Ultimately it all comes down to information; until we have more of it, we will have sit this fight out.]

Since the heroes lacked the much-needed information and required evidence before they would believe a note someone simply handed them their options were limited, and their best shot was to wait until more information surfaced.

[Nezu: We will show this information to as many people involved with the incident as possible just to confirm that we truly are the only ones how received this message, but other than that we can only wait.]

And so, the heroes reached the same conclusion as the villains. However, unlike the villains, the heroes did not receive a direct path to the needed knowledge instantly afterwards. Maybe because the Deliverance lacked resources, or maybe because they lacked time or didn't plan this far in advance. But either way, no diplomat arrived to create a "mutually beneficial relationship" between the heroes and the Deliverance, placing Eldia at an advantage.

But Eldia wasn't just one step ahead of the Deliverance. They were several.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Ochako Uraraka and Eri arrived at their destination relatively quickly, and Eri recovered from her anxiety even quicker. I wouldn't go as far as call the girl impulsive, but Eri's emotional state was anything but balanced. Yes, she was freed from the Eight Percepts of Death, and yes, she did remember how to smile at the school festival, but that alone didn't undo several years of trauma.

It's easier to forget a good memory then a bad memory, or so I've been told. Eri had gone through multiple unspeakable horrors when she was with Chisaki, and not only are those memories difficult, if not impossible to forget, but they also make up a large part of who she is.

Memories largely influence a person's character and its through memories that personalities (for the most part) are created. As a result, trying to forget a memory, forcing an amnesia, or erasing someone else's memory is equivalent to destroying their identity.

But regardless of Eri's mental state, the group arrived at the park and Eri took off to play with the other children her age. Ochako saw this as an opportunity to finally relax, something multiple others in the police force who were struggling to enter a certain island would kill for.

But the police weren't the only ones unable to relax. As a matter of fact, almost no one anywhere could relax after that attack. Somewhere deep in almost everyone's mind was the quiet voice asking Where? Where will they strike next? And no one knew the answer.

Ochako herself was thinking those thoughts as she sat on a bench beside a man. He had long black shoulder-length hair and wore a black coat with a white polo underneath, and a vacant look in his blue eyes. There wasn't anything truly noteworthy about him, he was just an ordinary man, the kind that you would find almost anywhere. It was his expression that caught Ochako's attention, for he wore a face of denial and inner turmoil, as if something he had placed his faith in throughout his entire life had suddenly been uprooted. A feeling she could relate to.

Uraraka felt that ever since the attack she hadn't really been her usual happy and bubbly self. While talking with Deku and Iida she caught herself going quiet several times when she'd usually be a lot more talkative, and even found herself zoning-out on multiple occasions. Maybe it was childish, but truth be told, she was scared. The horrifying monsters that appeared on the island shook everyone to the core, and Ochako wasn't the only one to feel nervous about the whole ordeal.

Maybe because she felt that she could relate to what the man was feeling and was hoping that they might be able to make each other feel at least a little more confident, or maybe because she thought that she should practice being her usual self again so her friends wouldn't notice how nervous she was. Either way, Uraraka spoke to the man sitting beside her, smiled, and extended a hand.

[Ochako: H-hi, I'm Uraraka]

The man flinched at first, but then returned to staring into the park.

[?: I'm Eren. Eren Kruger.]

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Hiding in a building with her eyes on the UA campus, the sniper took aim for All Might's slender form as he walked from the building, and with deadly precision locked on to the target and squeezed the trigger...

Bang!

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	7. A Conquest for My Own Academia Part 4

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Ochako and Eren both came to the park for separate reasons and under very different circumstances. But despite this fact, as the two of them sat at the bench they both felt the same thing; insecurity, confusion and reluctance.

They both were desperately searching for the correct course of action that would lead them to the most favorable outcome. Needless to say, Eren's doubts were on a much grander scale the Ochako's, with millions of lives held at the balance.

Not that Uraraka's worries weren't important, because without a doubt they were.

You see, Ochako was concerned about her own hero work for mainly two things; first, with the recent attacks, Ochako felt she should find a way to put in a lot more work as a hero to help the people feel secure and maybe help with the investigation and capture of the culprit who launched the attack.

Second, over the course of the school festival, her crush on Deku showed no signs of slowing down. At first it was just embarrassing when she'd get all flustered and usually run off, but now she felt that if she continued to do that it could hinder her hero work.

Either get over him or ...confess. Those were the two options she gave herself, and the first one was much easier said than done, and the mere thought of the last one was enough to turn her face bright red.

Eren on the other hand was doubting his own convictions to his beliefs about freedom. At their reunion Armin had challenged the very core of his ideals, saying that his ideologies were just an excuse for him to take his anger out on something completely unrelated to his problems.

With this challenge the question once again resurfaced; is what I'm doing wrong? And with it came several other uncertainties. No longer was Eren's course of action set in stone, and the option to continue into a future without the Purge once again became an option.

Like I said before, it's not that Ochako was fretting over something meaningless, it is just that when compared to the weight and magnitude of Eren's choices, the word minor wouldn't cut it, and maybe even comparing the two could be called offensive.

But in that moment, there was only Ochako Uraraka and Eren Yeager sitting at the same bench, at the same park, feeling the same thing, and in desperate need of someone to talk to.

Little did each of them know that this was going to be one of those moments, those turning points in your life, those moments that you would look back on for the rest of your life and ask the question; I wonder what would have happened if I knew, was stronger, or simply acted differently?

Most people would call those moments fate or destiny.

But I wouldn't.

I don't believe in fate.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Alida didn't wake up instantly. Rather, it was a gradual restoration of consciousness that was spread across the length of an entire hour. During the first half of the hour, her mind meaninglessly wandered throughout a series of abstract ideas, vague and without actual meaning.

Thinking back on it now, Alida couldn't even remember the subjects of those subconscious thoughts, and even if she could remember, since they were so abstract and illogical, explaining it to a second- or third-party would be nearly impossible.

Regardless of such thoughts, Alida began to recollect her last memories to give an explanation to her current position. She was lying on a white hospital bed in a moderately sized room. Just like the bed, the rest of the room hosted an impressive arsenal of the color white and had an infirmary/hospital feel to it.

It wasn't just the rooms color scheme that gave off this feeling, rather, it was mostly due to the multitude of surgical and hospital equipment that the room housed. There was a small white fan spinning above her head, and across from her bed was a small countertop with a tray full of surgical equipment.

There was a stand beside her bed that held two plastic bags hooked on its edge, one containing a clear liquid and the other, blood. A large tube ran from each of them and seemed to connect to her right arm. Wait - my arm!

"Hicc!"

Alida, despite her evident exhaustion and numbness, sat up and clenched her left arm. Or she would have if her arm was still there. Instead of an arm she found a small stump covered in bandages.

"W-what? I'm, W-where's my-"

"I see your finally awake"

The voice that interrupted her thoughts were those of an elderly lady. Timidly turning her head, Alida noticed a short old woman dressed as a nurse standing beside her.

"W-wait, w-who are y-"

"First you need to take a few deep breaths and calm down. You are in hospital in Japan, and that's all I can tell you as of now"

Because of the incredible amount of shock she still was in, it took Alida a few seconds before she could comprehend the meaning of the nurse's words. Wait, Japan? Where have I heard that word before? Alida placed hand on her head and tried to recall where she'd heard the word, and almost as if she was reading her mind, the nurse responded.

"It would be best not to force yourself to recollect anything, especially if it has to do with the attack"

Looking up from her recollections, Alida inquired at the nurse's statement "The attack?"

Suddenly, the memories regarding the attack, the heroes Dime and Freezard, the drink and the Titans.

And Ruth.

Ruth. The thought of that name sent a rush of emotions through Alida's mind. Why did things turn out like this?! Why did that have to happen to Ruth?! What are the leaders of Eldia thinking?!

Before she could think of a single reasonable explanation for the event, (not that there could be any reasonable enough to justify the compromise her best friend's life), the elderly lady called out for her attention. But instead of listening to the woman's words, Alida turned her thoughts to the events that brought her here.

"I am the Recovery Girl, and I'm the one that healed your wounds. Unfortunately, my ability is to increase the speed of the body's natural healing, not directly healing, so some of your wounds, including your missing arm and several scars, will not heal."

Although the nurse continued speaking after that, Alida blocked her voice out and turned her mind to her current situation. Based on what she could vaguely remember after the titan's appearance, the two heroes must have helped her and then brought her here. That much was evident, but what wasn't evident was their motivations. Why had they helped her? She was the enemy so they should hate her just as much as she hates them.

So why? Why did they- No, wait, that doesn't matter. After all, it's just the impulsive actions of a blood thirsty devil. Looking for explanations and reasoning in their actions was pointless. Alida stared at the nurse who was rambling off about how she should take better care of herself, and that just because she's a criminal doesn't mean she could hurt herself, almost like a mother dressing her daughter for the first day of school.

Alida's stare turned into a glare, and a shadow cast its self over her eyes.

"Die"

Recovery Girl looked shocked at first, but quickly regained her composure and replied, half to herself and half to Alida.

"Sigh* I see it will take a while before we can get you to open up to us. Well, I'll make sure no one will interrogate you until you're ready so don't worry about it. Also, lunch will be served soon, and you've been out for a while, so I'm sure your starving."

The nurse gave her a disappointed look before turning to the room door. Alida continued glaring until the Recovery Girl closed the door behind her. After the door closed Alida waited a few more seconds before taking action, giving the nurse time to leave the hall on the other side of the door.

Then she moved. The Eldian leapt of the bed and attempted to stand, which she barely managed due to the massive amount of exhaustion she felt. Alida only took one step forward and was still using the bed for stability before she noticed it. A three foot and somewhat small chain was around her wrist and chained to the bedside.

With a "Tsk" Alida blamed her lack of alertness and then searched the room for other security measures. Of course they'd restrain their captive, it was simply common sense. And a thin chain like this one wouldn't exactly be all they'd do to retain her. So Alida looked around the room, and quickly found what she was looking for.

There were two small cameras in the room's corners, and a rather large lock on the door that required a card to open. Alida climbed back onto the bed and began desperately searching for a flaw in the security that she could exploit. Even though she just begun searching, a feeling of hopelessness had already begun to sink in.

Since she was missing her left arm even if she had the key, she couldn't even unlock the chain around her wrist, let alone the cameras and bolted door. The cameras were definitely being monitored 24/7, so breaking the chain a launching a surprise attack the next time the door opened was out of the question. As for someone coming to rescue her, well, there was a time when she believed that if she was ever in a situation like this one then the Survey Corps would save her, but now she wasn't so sure.

"It would be best not to count on it" she said to herself, hoping the cameras didn't pick up sound. The Survey Corps had always been an embodiment of Eldia's freedom, after all, that's what the Wings of Freedom represented, and each of the Corps' actions were directed toward this freedom. But now things didn't seem so clear.

Alida was thinking these thoughts when they were cut short by the report and recoil of a sniper's rifle. Without a doubt, it was a gunshot, and Alida instantly recognized the rifle. It was a Survey Corps' Anti-Personnel sniper rifle used by the Elite Strike-Force. In that moment, Alida had mixed feelings; she felt hope, because there was a good chance that they were here to rescue her, but she also felt dread, because she was somewhat terrified of the confrontation with the people responsible for Ruth's transformation.

Outside the door she heard several footsteps racing down the hall, and then the cry of a desperate man, followed by several confused voices that quickly blended together into a mass of chaos.

"All-Might!"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

"Hi, I'm Ochako"

The brunette smiled and extended her hand to Eren, who could detect no malice or hidden agenda in her words. That she was simply being friendly was the conclusion he was forced to reach. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt just to amuse her, plus I could test Wrath's Authority… Eren activated the power and then answered.

"I'm Eren. Eren Kruger."

After handing out his common alias, he watched her reaction to pinpoint what her thoughts were. Wrath's Authority was the unification of individuals, meaning everyone who was within his realm of influence subconsciously shared their thoughts and opinions. If focused and if he were strong enough, Eren should be able to control people, and have them share damage too, turning them into an army of hostages.

Eren anticipated the results he'd get through this power as he watched Uravity. But Ochako simply put a finger to her lip, tilted her head and began thinking to herself.

"Eren Kruger huh… I've never heard a name like that before. Are you a foreigner?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"Really?! You actually are?! Wait, where are you from?!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh, come on! Please tell me! I just wanna know where you're from..."

Eren rolled eyes, thinking "Well you just say whatever comes to your mind…" when he realized, they were at a perk surrounded by toddlers and other children. Wrath's ability must have been unifying the emotional state of all those present at the park (excluding himself) making everyone at the park become innocent and honest, which if combined with an outgoing, talkative personality, the results would be something like this.

*Sigh, "If I said Europe would you shut up?"

Uraraka leaned back onto the bench, kicking her feet and staring at the clouds as she pondered his suggestion, and eventually agreed.

"…Fine, I won't ask any further"

After that they fell into silence, Eren musing around in his own thoughts, and Ochako feeling the urge to speak to him, but didn't want to be rude after Eren asked her to be quiet.

The two of them sat side by side on the bench as the sound of children laughter and birds chirping filled their ears. Even Eren had to admit that it was a beautiful scene. In addition to the majestic image, Eren thought the situation wrath had created was perfect for searching for information about this realm, and that he'd hate for it to go to waste, so…

"So, why are you here?"

Uravity tilted her head as she turned to Eren and pointed at herself, and with a confused look asked,

"Huh, you're talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" growled Eren

"Oh, umm, I just thought you didn't want to talk, so..."

"Just answer the question, dammit!"

Eren began tapping his fingers somewhat angerly as he demanded a response, while Ochako thought about how much he reminded her of another one of her friends.

Uraraka sighed and stared out at Eri as one of her friends took her by the hand, leading her to the play-house's tallest slide. Eren smiled knowing that the children's honesty was beginning to reach her, and soon he'd be able to ask her anything.

"Actually, I'm here looking after that girl over there" she said, pointing toward Eri.

"Her name is Eri, and she spent a large portion of her life living with a villain, and long story short, we're now helping her to recover"

"A villain?" asked Eren, hoping she'd explain what a villain was. The name itself was self-explanatory, and he was somewhat informed on this world's social status, but Eren never paid much attention to those meetings. He preferred seeing the world's status first hand rather than from spies.

Eren simply wanted to confirm that the term "villain" was referring to what he thought it was, or if there was anything more to it. Ochako must have misunderstood what he meant because she began explaining information about that villain specifically.

"His name is Chisaki, and he was a member of the Nine-Precepts of Death, a villain organization. His quirk is to destruct and reconstruct matter."

Although his questions weren't answered, this explanation did ignite his curiosity. Assuming a villain organization was like a gang, they'd need a reason to take in a girl as young as she was.

Based on how she only "spent a large portion of her life" with Chisaki meant that she most likely wasn't directly related to him, and that she definitely wasn't a hostage, because otherwise her real family would have paid for her return.

In other words, The Nine-Precepts of Death most likely wanted Eri for her quirk, and these motives combined with Chisaki's destruction and reconstruction quirk and Eri's trauma wasn't painting a pretty picture.

"Was he caught?"

"Who? Chisaki?"

"Who do you think?"

"Yep! And it was my friend Deku who gave the final blow! He was sooo cool..." Ochako started day-dreaming while Eren rolled his eyes. Eren looked at Eri who was playing with a friend. Eri's friend appeared to be leading Eri to the tallest slide in the playhouse, and she was heavily nervously and franticly protesting riding it.

"But then the League of Villains attacked"

"..!"

The League of Villains. That was the group that Floche volunteered to go recruit. Might as well learn as much about them beforehand as possible.

"What happened next?" asked Eren.

"They attacked the police while they were taking Chisaki to prison, destroyed his arms, and then disappeared. It sounds pretty suspicious, but I wasn't there so I don't know why they did it"

While Eren made it a mental note to ask the league why they did that when he got the chance, he turned the conversation back to Eri.

"She seems to be recovering though, I mean look"

Eren pointed toward Eri and her friend just as another one of her friends ran up. Eri was desperately resisting, but her friends knew she had to face her fear. The two of them took her hands, encouraged her to keep moving, and led her to the slide. Eri was clearly petrified by the play-house's height, but her friends gave her the courage she needed. Ochako smiled,

"That's because friendships can keep you going even in the times when you're hurting the most. Someone who encourages you, someone you can cry on, someone that will stand up for you and then tell you to keep moving. If you have someone like that, no matter how deep, all your wounds can heal! Right?!"

Still holding one of her friend's arm Eri climbed onto the slide, leaned forward, and then slid to the bottom, putting a broad grin on Ochako's face as she beamed at Eren.

Although Eren nodded, he couldn't help but feel that that wasn't all there was to it.

"Yes, everyone needs someone to encourage them, but because that's the case everyone will only do things that will get others to like them. This is why true freedom is so incredibly rare." Eren said, not realizing he was talking aloud, nor did he realize the confused look he was receiving from Uraraka. Instead, he continued talking to himself.

"Yes, Eri's friends did encourage her, but they didn't encourage her. They told her to do what they thought she should, and as a result, instead of following what she thought she should do, Eri gave up her freedom and let her friends control her."

Ochako didn't really understand what Eren was talking about, but it was made evident by his facial expression and tone that he was feeling greatly conflicted right now. The words he spoke were directed to himself, to make him feel more confidence in his beliefs so that he wouldn't have to consider different perspectives.

"I don't see it that way though. I mean, sure, people might start holding similar opinions to their friends, but they are the ones who reached that conclusion themselves."

Ochako turned and smiled at Eren, who made a somewhat shocked expression once he noticed he said it aloud, and Uravity continued her speech.

"When someone does something different because of a friend's influence, it's because he or she saw the logic in their friend's opinion, or because they wanted something that their friend had. It's never because their friends made them do it."

Ochako's words aligned with Armin's, and both of them confirmed something Eren himself had been debating a long time now.

"Eren, it isn't that Eri's friends took away her freedom, actually, all they did was show her that she has options! And if anything, more options mean more freedom, not less, so she never lost anything!"

Deep down, Eren wanted to agree with Uravity's words, but his own ideologies that he held since he was young opposed that viewpoint. If he were to change his mind now, the people of Eldia wouldn't react well. The people already say that his purge that spared the free was too merciful on the "other-world devils", so if he were to start recognizing more people as free, they wouldn't react positively.

In addition, if he were to recognize that his ideas were wrong and change his view, where would that put the six realms he already purged? He already killed over 2/3 of each of the realm's population because he thought they weren't free, and if he were to admit he was wrong that would mean he'd be confessing to murdering billions of innocent people. It was an increasingly complicated situation, and Eren had no choice but to live up to what everyone, Eldians and nonEldians alike, thought.

"I honestly don't know what you were going on about, but whatever you're going through, just know that you are free just like Eri. Just cuz everyone wants you to do something doesn't mean you have to do it, and just because they want you to doesn't mean you shouldn't! The only thing that matters is that you do what your heart tells you!"

Although it was a cheesy and childish line, when Ochako said he should "follow is heart", Eren felt a since of completion. Almost like all the mysteries of entire world just snapped together, like when you press down the last piece of a puzzle and take a step back to admire your work. "Follow your heart and do what you want; only then will you be truly free". It just made sense.

Who cared if the Eldians said he was far to merciful, and who cared if all nonEldians called him a murderer? Eren was now truly free, and will do exactly what he wants, not what others expect him to do, because Ochako had said exactly what Eren wanted to hear, and that truly changed everything. It was almost as if she was reading his mind...

"!"

Eren gasped as he quickly released Wrath's Authority. He concluded that he must have been subconsciously broadcasting his thoughts to the entire park, although they didn't realize it was his and instead thought it was their own.

"That was close..." He mumbled. Eren didn't like using Wrath because it literally controlled and manipulated others, the very embodiment of what he was trying to oppose with the purge. He still kept it because it would be safer and rarely used with him, and even though he still didn't like it, it could still be used as a tool to reach the greater good. You know, the whole "end justifies the means" deal. But because of his opposition against using it, it soon became his weakest authority, due to his lack of experience in welding it.

This is why he was able to make a mistake like this, and why he wanted to get more practice with it in the first place. After lifting the power, Uraraka looked around, somewhat confused. That's a good sign, he thought. If someone wasn't free, then they wouldn't even notice that they were manipulated. This is because those who are truly free have specific set ideals or a goal in mind, and make sure all their actions are abiding by those ideals or bring them closer to their goals, including those a few seconds ago. A truly free person would notice these discrepancies and ask themselves 'why did I do that' while a slave wouldn't even notice. "Might as well make sure she passes" he thought, pulling two rings from his pocket.

Ochako looked at Eren like she was going to say something but thought the better of it and looked back to Eri, who was about to ride the slide a second time. Eren then caught her attention and tossed the rings to her, causing her to clumsily grab at them, catching one at the tips of her fingers, while the other landed in her lap.

"Huh?! What's this?"

"Just keep it, it's a gift. Also, give the other one to someone you trust"

Ochako looked puzzled by his explanation but turned her attention to the rings. They both were silver, incredibly hard, and had an emblem of a nine-pointed star on the top. Outside of the fact that it was a random gift from almost a complete stranger, there wasn't anything suspicious about them or the person who gave them to her, so she thanked him and placed them into her pocket.

After that, Eren refused to answer any questions about the rings, which seemed strange, especially when combined with a certain question she wanted him to answer that had been bugging Ochako for a while now. And so, she finally decided the best thing to do would be just to ask it.

"Umm, Eren, why are at this here? I mean, you never mentioned taking anyone to the park, and if you just wanted somewhere to relax, there are other places in the park that less kids and are quieter."

Ochako inquired for Eren's motives, but while anticipating the results, her face suddenly turned bright red.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be a l-lolicon would you?"

Eren rolled his eyes before answering the original question.

"Actually, I was looking for someone."

"huh? Who?"

"Actually, you said you helped out with saving Eri earlier, which means you must be some sort of hero, so maybe you could help me out"

"Sure! I can help!"

Eren smiled "Alright then. She's a little girl a few years older than Eri and has black hair and red eyes that glow when she's excited. I think it's her quirk."

"She was also in a traumatizing situation like Eri when I first met her, an abusive household to be specific, but I managed to pull some strings, and now she's freed from them. Apparently, she has trust issues now and ended up running away and hasn't been seen since. That was a couple days ago. The police already know, but they haven't really been showing results, so I've been searching myself too"

"Any other information I should know?"

"Well, she's pretty smart for a kid, but a little awkward. Oh yeah, her name's Komekko"

"Komekko... That's a weird name...! Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude!"

"That's okay. I thought the same thing when I heard it for the first time too"

And as she prepared to begin a search for the girl, Ochako Uraraka had no idea that a few minutes away at UA the Symbol of Peace, All Might had been shot by a sniper in the face, blowing half his skull off.

She had now idea that the only clue the heroes and the police could find at the crime scene was a small not that read "For Freedom –Eldia" .

And she definitely didn't know how impactful on not just her life, but the entire planet's state the next few weeks would be.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. A Conquest for My Own Academia Part 5

**I'm back! Phew, a ton happened over the past couple of weeks, so I wasn't able to write that much.**

 **Just so you have some sort of idea of what I was doing, well, first there was mid-terms, and second, guess what! I'm an older sister again! (yeah, it's been really hectic)**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter, and sorry it's late!**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Naomasa stared in horror at Toshinori's bloody corpse. The sniper's bullet was shaped like dome, designed specifically to create an extremely large wound that narrows the deeper it goes, causing even the wounds that weren't that deep to cause a tremendous amount of bleeding that is nearly impossible to stop, and making the bullet's removal incredibly difficult. In other words, these bullets were designed to kill.

And these bullets had an equally powerful gun, because All Might's wound was four-inches wide and was shaped like a funnel. Like the pieces of shattered glass that protrude from a crack after throwing a ball through a window, All Might's broken skull was clearly visible on the left side of his face, fragments of it crushed into his already destroyed brain. The bullet had done its job effectively, dark red splatters of blood were everywhere, and a large puddle forming around Toshinori's thin and pale body, already cold.

Toshinori Yagi. The Symbol of Peace. All Might. No matter what you called him, he was dead.

"What the fuck is going on?!" An officer cried as they laid a white sheet over the corpse.

Naomasa continued staring at Toshinori as the other policemen wrapped a yellow tape around the crime scene, still in shock. No one had seen the crime take place, but several people heard the gunshot and security cameras were being checked right now. In addition, another investigator that arrived before Naomasa was already having the police sweep any vantage points a sniper could hypothetically use.

All Might had already been proclaimed dead, and the media was desperately attempting to enter the school grounds.

Naomasa couldn't exactly say he wasn't prepared for this. Sir Nighteye had foretold Toshinori's death, and so he prepared himself for it. The Kamino incident implied his death was inevitable and would be soon, and so Naomasa braced himself again. At the end of the day, he wasn't surprised that he died, rather, he was shocked by how he died.

Rather than a heroic death, fighting evil and dying with a smile on his face, content that he was able to save everyone one last time, he was hit by a random assassin. A sniper that could have been hiding up to a mile away, shot the hero as he casually made his way about the school grounds. It was ridicules.

"What do you think, Naomasa?" inquired the police Chief Kenji Tsuragamae just as he arrived on the scene.

"I-I don't know what to think... I can't believe it..."

Naomasa held a massive hurricane if emotions swirling within himself. Should he cry? Should he scream? He just didn't know how he should react

*Sigh "I agree, this is a greatly troubling incident, and I will understand if you need some time off to come to terms with I-"

"That won't be necessary, Chief"

Though Naomasa felt great emotional turmoil and didn't know how to emotionally react to his friend's murder, a hero must always know what to do and respond appropriately to bring justice, regardless of emotions. And the detective was a raging hero, and he was going to retaliate.

And serve justice where it is due.

"I will actually like to lead this investigation, sir"

*Sigh "I know what you're thinking Naomasa, and although I agree with your sentiment, this case is far more serious than you think"

The police chief pointed toward his car, where the detective saw the chief's secretary sitting in the vehicle, phones in hand. I say phones because there were several different phones in her hands. Almost every fifteen-seconds one of the four phones in the vehicle would begin ringing, and the secretary would answer it, ask them to hold and continue dealing with the first phone.

"Do you know what each of those calls are about?" the chief asked rhetorically before answering his own question.

"Each of them are murders. All Might isn't the only victim."

"What?!"

"The last time I checked, there were nine other victims here in Japan, all of which held politically influential positions. But that isn't even the end of it"

Kenji pulled out his phone, showing the detective a news article describing the incredibly recent murders of the US's Vice President, and several members of the UK's Parliament and royal family, all killed by sniper assassins.

"We believe all these murders are done by the same group, and there is evidence supporting this theory."

Just as the chief spoke these words, a young police officer with the look as if he was having the worst day of his life approached and handed the Chief a small box.

In the box there were, firstly, a bullet round, no doubt key evidence in the investigation. Or, it would be important if it wasn't tampered with. At the bottom of most bullet rounds, there is usually two addresses, one being the company that created the bullets name or logo, and the other the bullets serial number. With these two pieces of vital information, occasionally a bullet can be traced back to the individual who purchased it, and eventually the killer.

But in this case, that would be impossible.

That is because there was no company logo, nor was there a serial number on these bullet rounds, implying that they were either tampered with intentionally to hide the user, or they were privately and illegally created.

This however brings up a second question.

"Why would the shooter go at such lengths to hide the round's address when it could simply be picked up? He only used one bullet after all" asked Naomasa.

But the answer to this question was found in the box's second item; a small piece of paper. On one side of the paper there was a short note that read "For Freedom -Eldia".

The busy secretary waved for the chief to come over, and the chief raised his hand (or paw) in a polite gesture that meant "please wait" and finished his conversation.

"All the other assassinations had similar notes to this one, and they all were addressed from "Eldia". Naturally, the bullet round needed to be left behind at the scene as evidence that this was the sniper's nest, all so that we could receive this note. I have no idea what this is supposed to mean, however, I do- Naomasa? What's up?"

"O-oh, well, actually I recently heard something about an organization called Eldia, but I didn't think much about it."

"You know something? Please do tell, and don't leave out a single bit of information"

"I'll write it in a formal report later so you won't have to worry about logistical issues, and outside of that, I believe you are keeping someone waiting"

The investigator gestured to the woman in the car, who was beginning to get impatient, and the police chief sighed.

"I believe I have something to attend to, so if you'll excuse me..."

The chief trailed off at the end as he turned toward his vehicle. However, after taking only about three steps forward, he turned around again.

"Please, watch your back Naomasa. We have no idea where they are hiding or what their plotting, so I, no, we need you to stay safe"

The detective nodded in reply, and the officer climbed into his vehicle.

After the chief left, Naomasa found another piece of shocking information. The location where the bullet round and note were found was at an apartment complex over two miles away. Apparently, the sniper had threatened the woman who resided in the apartment and forced her to pull a fire alarm minutes before the murder.

The detective concluded that this was done so that there would be a crowd (the people evacuating the apartment building) to see the event take place. It appeared that the assassins were desperate for attention. The woman was taken into custody and was being interrogated at the station.

But there were still some things that didn't add up.

"The snipers perch was over two miles away from UA, and a one-mile shot is already nearly impossible, even with years of training. A head shot this accurate should be impossible."

But that wasn't the only thing weird.

"In addition to that, several witnesses here at UA say they heard the shot clearly. Naturally, a gunshot even of this caliber shouldn't be loud enough to hear clearly two miles away"

With these thoughts on his mind, Naomasa continued the mysterious investigation.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

 **Don't worry, I'll be continuing this chapter (preferably today, but at least sometime before the next chapter's release date).**

 **I just thought that since I haven't released anything in a while, I'd just send this part in before the rest of the chapter just to say, "don't worry, I'm still here!".**

 **Feel free to write a review!**


	9. Class 1A

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Izuku Midoriya grit his teeth and spread his legs. One for All's power spread throughout his entire body, and his muscles began contracting. 24% was his current max, and Midoriya was testing his limits and attempting to keep it at 30%.

His body seemed to triple in weight, and his vision began to fade in and out, and to top it all off, a burning pain began to surge through his limbs.

In spite of these three facts, he knew exactly where everything around him was situated just as accurately as if his vision was completely unhindered, if not more. In addition, the illusional weight didn't effect the amount of strength he received from One for All, and he felt as if he could fly.

He felt like he could fly, but in reality, he was beginning to doubt he could even make the jump fortyfive-meter jump in front of him. But regardless of such thoughts, Midoriya flew toward his objective.

How a class trip to the woods began was somewhat of a mystery; it started as a simple request from Ayoyama to train their quirks together, but when Kirishima heard their plans, he explained that he and Katsuki had similar plans and requested that they all train together. Eventually they started to invite other class mates, until it was basically a class trip.

With only a handful of students missing, (namely Koji, Touru, Momo, Ochako, Asui, and Jiro) and class 1A was training in a small wooded area just outside the town.

Although the area technically wasn't a park and was actually private property that, through a series of wills, donations, claims, and stock-rights, basically was regarded as public property since no one wanted to spend half a life time figuring out and separating just who the land actually belonged to.

Since the strip of land was outside of town and, technically speaking, "illegal" to enter, it was a lot less populated then other actual parks (like the one Eri likes to visit), making it the perfect place to practice a quirk.

Knowing this, the group decided to hold the training there, and the only other thing they had to worry about was who was showing up. Almost everyone was invited, and so everyone except the afore mentioned six showed up at the "park".

Koji, Froppy, and Momo said they had something else they had to do that was important (but, honestly, Ojiro probably didn't show up because of his fear of bugs and social interactions, and Momo because of rich-girl-things), and couldn't make it. Jiro also had something to do, but she said she'd finish it pretty early, and would probably just arrive late.

Ochako, on the other hand, had volunteered to babysit Eri for the weekend after Midoriya volunteered to train with Ayoyama. Although it technically is babysitting over the weekend, Eri still spent most of the day and all of the night at UA under the teacher's supervision; she only needed someone else from about 10:00 to 4:30, when the teachers are too busy to watch her.

Uraraka should be taking care of Eri during the training, but Midoriya invited her anyway. After all, she was covering for him. The reason they couldn't simply bring Eri with them was because the two schedules collided. They soon decided to shorten the time Eri spent at the park, so like Jiro, Uravity was simply going to be late.

Midoriya suggested that he take Eri to the park since it was his job originally, and before the training was a group event it was a personal request made by his friend which was the reason he wasn't able to watch her in the first place. With the event no longer being personal, he saw no reason to have Ochako to be late instead of him.

She, of course, stubbornly refused, and so things ended up the way they were now.

Anyway, Deku prepared for the course of trees spread out in front of him. He dashed foreword until he was five meters from one of the trees, then leaped into the air. His hand reached above his head as he flew, grabbed a branch hanging from the tree, and swung his entire body up, landing in the tree itself.

The tree branches themselves shouldn't have been strong enough to hold all of Midoriya's weight, but Izuku had some tricks up his sleeves. Using One for All, he dashed from branch to branch with such incredible speed that his weight, rather then being focused on one branch, was evenly spread out through a large series of branches, similar to how some fast heroes were able to run on water.

Theoretically, Izuku may be able to run on water using this power too.

But anyway, Izuku approached the third obstacle in the course, which was the forty-five meter jump.

As he approached, Midoriya took deep breaths and focused a little more of One for All's power to the balls of his feet. After confirming the strength surging through his body, Izuku bent his legs, and flew over the gap between the trees. He leaned into the fall, decreasing the air-resistance and increasing his chances of reaching the other tree.

But in the end, such preparations were utterly futile, for Midoriya simply didn't have enough momentum to reach the tree. As such, he came tumbling down to the floor. He missed.

Being prepared for this situation, (because it happened several times already today) Izuku spread out his arms and legs, slightly slowing down his fall. Just as the floor started approaching, Izuku leaned into a roll as he touched the ground, spreading out his fall's velocity and sparing him from any significant fall damage.

Izuku Midoriya rose to his feet and dusted off his hero uniform, before looking back up at his fellow classmates still practicing their respective quirks.

Yuga Aoyama was still puking in the bag Izuku had brought for him "just in case", evidence of excessive overuse of his quirk. Midoriya's rival, Katsuki Bakagou, was just outside the forest practicing his pinpoint explosions on a couple of targets he had set up. Katsuki had been worried about fires from practicing his explosion quirk in the forest, so had chose to stay in the small empty lot outside the forest.

Eijirou Kirishima had chosen a tree near the edge of the forest and began punching away. The trees in the forest were abnormally large, and thus required an equally large amount of time for Kirishima to punch through. Since he had started punching quite a while ago, the tree was on the verge of collapsing, and could do so at any moment.

Denki Kaminari and Mashirao Ojiro were goofing off again rather than training, and after finishing his fourteenth sprint about the forest, Izuku's friend Tenya Iida had stopped to lecture them, waving his arms around menacingly (yes, that's a jojo reference)

Mina Ashido was melting a bush with her slime, obviously bored, and Minoru Mineta was spying on her from behind a tree. He was definitely Iida's next target.

Tokoyami and Todoroki, some of the classes strongest students, were engaging in a mock battle, and Todoroki seemed to have the upper hand. Mezo Shouji and Hanta Sero were engaged in a similar fight, and tape and tentacles seemed to be everywhere in their area.

The last student, Rikido Satou, was watching Kirishima punch his tree. He had probably ran out of sugar to enhance his strength and had nothing better to do.

Midoriya chuckled to himself after confirming the class's versatility.

"What's so funny?" Inquired a new voice behind him.

Izuku turned about to see Kyoka Jiro standing behind him. She had pre-informed them that she would be late to arrive at the park, and had probably just arrived.

"O-oh, nothing, it's just that I was thinking about how different everyone in our class is" Deku stuttered, an ever present reminiscent of a somewhat anti-social childhood. In short, he was a little awkward.

"Huh, well, I kinda' like it. Plus, just 'cuz we're different doesn't mean we don't get along..."

Jiro trailed off at the end, and Midoriya nodded in reply. He completely agreed; just because some people are different doesn't mean they won't get along.

As a matter of fact, several of the classmates were already best friends. If anything, the diversity added a constructive and beneficial variety to the group of friends.

"Oh yeah, I saw your girlfriend on the way here. Eri said she she wanted to see you train, so they should be on their way"

"Wuuh?!"

Izuku's face turned bright red at the word "girlfriend", and he desperately began denying it. Watching him wave his arms around and stutter, saying things like "w-wait, w-we're not, n-no it's not like t-that!", Jiro couldn't help but smile.

If only Mina was here.

...

...

"Speaking of the devil..." Mumbled Jiro, noticing Ashido approaching the duo with Mineta being strangled in her arms.

"What, are we teasing Izuku, 'cuz if we are I don't wanna be left out!"

And so, with highly malicious intent, the two girls harassed Midoriya until he was on the verge of tears, all the while Mineta was occasionally mumbling "lucky bastard" under his breath, the jealousy incredibly evident in his voice. For some reason he sounded horrifically threatening for once.

This scene continued for what seemed like ages for Midoriya, until the person in question arrived at the scene.

"Sorry I'm a little early guys, Eri wanted to watch everyone training so we left a little early. Deku? Why are you so red? Did you get sunburned already?"

Naturally, for Midoriya no doom could be any clearer, and Ochako herself, who had just arrived, was in for a similar fate. But the two bullies simply smiled at each other.

"Well, we'll leave the rest up to you, Izuku!"

"Yep, we won't want to get in the way of true love!"

Jiro gave her regards to Midoriya, and Mina shot him a thumbs up. Mineta on the other hand, could be heard crying "it should have been me!" into his shoulder as the girls dragged him away.

Izuku, who had at some point or the other fallen onto his knees and clenched his head, looked up nervously and tearfully toward Uraraka. Ochako tilted her head innocently and Midoriya climbed to his feet and sighed.

But it was the little girl holding Uravity's hand that spoke first.

"Wassup Deku!"

"U-um have you been hanging out with Kaminari, Eri? Because you don't usually talk like that..."

"Actually that's how Yamada taught me to say hello! He says that's what friends say!"

"O-oh, that's not really surprising..."

The person Eri was referring to was Present Mic Hizashi Yamada, a pro-hero and teacher at UA High. Due to his obnoxious behavior, some of his outgoing vocabulary and tone was rubbing off on Eri.

Izuku the turned to Ochako.

"Hi, u-um I'm just glad you could make it"

"Yep! I wouldn't miss it for the world! You feel this same, right Eri?"

"Yep! I'm soo excited!"

The little girl began to jump and spin on the spot, her soft white hair bouncing up and down. Ochako then released Eri's hand and put a finger to chin, making a confused expression.

"I am a little curious though. What were you, Jiro, and Mina talking about?"

Midoriya shuttered and his face, which had just started to cool down turned red again. He quickly looked away to hide his embarrassment, and then tried to change the subject.

"O-oh, e-erm, it wasn't anything important... Actually maybe we should start training... We shouldn't keep Eri wai-"

At that moment there was a loud crash, followed by the sound of something tremendous falling. The tree Kirishima had been using as a punching bag finally gave way, and smashed into the ground.

Because of the loud noise, everyone's attention turned toward Kirishima, who scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. And as usual, Iida, being Iida, ran toward Kirishima and began to discipline him by lecturing him about "consideration", "the safety of others", "attentiveness", and, of course, property damage.

After the interruption, everyone's attention returned to what ever originally occupied it. This didn't last long however, because only a couple seconds later, Kaminari, who had been playing on his phone rather then training, began waving his arms around and yelling loudly for everyone to come over.

Of course, no one really would take him seriously, that is, until they saw his expression. The thunder hero's yellow hair was ruffled due to him scratching it out of confusion, and in his eyes were an emotional mixture of fear, sorrow, and confusion.

Deku, worried something may be wrong, gestured for Eri and Ochako to follow him as he ran toward his trio were the first to arrive, and Kaminari didn't bother waiting for the others.

"G-guys! I don't believe it! It's all over the news and everything!"

"What the fuck are blabbering about!" Bellowed Katsuki, who arrived next. He at some point had stopped his target practice and was wondering about the forest when Kaminari made his out burst.

"It's really bad! I-I don't know what we're-"

"Just fuck'n tell us!"

Kaminari froze and looked to the floor after Bakagou's bellow, and then entire forest seemed to hold its breath, waiting to hear what he'd say next.

"All Might is-"

...

"dead"

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

He said it in a voice almost quieter than a mouse, and yet to everyone that did hear it, it was the center of their attention.

"All Might is- if your pullin' my fuckin'.leg I'll kill you!"

Repeating Kaminari's words, Katsuki grabbed the thunder hero by the collar and yelled in his face. While Izuku was to stunned by what he heard to even move, Uraraka pulled out her phone to check the claims legitimacy herself. The speed at which she found the truth was almost unnerving.

"H-he's really- All Might's..."

Ochako turned tearfully to Deku, who still couldn't believe their claims.

This was the worst possible situation. While they were practicing and goofing off, their teacher was...

Bakagou was the first to take action.

"K-kachann, what are you-"

"What do you think loser! I'm going to UA! And you should be going too!"

"R-right! I'm going too!" Interjected Ochako.

Eri nodded, knowing she'd have to go with Uravity, and Kirishima, who arrived after Katsuki, and heard enough to know what was going on, also volunteered to head with them to UA

What was their strategy? What was their endgame? Truth be told, no one there had planned that far ahead, and their current course of action was simply a childish denial of reality.

Merely the inability to accept the truth.

And so, full of denial, the group, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakagou, Ochako Uraraka, Denki Kaminari, Eijirou Kirishima, and Eri set out for UA High, hoping and praying for their teachers safety.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※


	10. Mourning

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

The worst day of his life was an under estimate. Naomasa was sure that this was the most miserable anyone had ever felt. How many other people can say they had to lead a police investigation at the site of their best friend's murder? To be fair, probably more then he originally thought, but that doesn't make it any less painful.

Naomasa felt simply horrific, and honestly just wished he could just go home and cry like a baby. But his honor wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow it.

Naomasa had to avenge Toshinori. Nothing else mattered.

After leading the investigation for an additional hour, no significant discoveries were made, and Naomasa eventually decided to turn in for the day, as the sun would begin to set soon.

Right now, the detective needed to speak with the other two men who received the message about "Eldia". The mysterious message both him and the other three had received and the assassin's messages both mentioned a group called Eldia, which definitely could not be a coincident.

As he abandoned this train of thought, Naomasa saw a familiar face as he approached UA's exit. Shoto Aizawa stood near the exit, wearing his usual exhausted face, but this time he seemed more so than usual.

"Since I can't speak with both of them right now, I might as well give Eraser Head a few messages" was the line of thought that led him to approaching the Pro-Hero.

"Hey, Aizawa"

The hero turned toward the detective exhaustedly and made the same sleepy expression as usual.

"What"

His attitude, as usual, was that of an impatient and tired old man. Looking down toward his wrist, Naomasa noticed a large bandage wrapped around the edge of his wrist, and a small trickle of blood running down his fingertips.

"Did you get injured?"

Sigh* "It's kind of rude to butt into other people's business" Shoto growled.

"Ah, sorry, I'm just tired. Anyway, I need to talk to you about-"

"I'm busy right now!"

Eraser Head suddenly snapped. His eyes held nothing but pure hatred and malice, forcing Naomasa to take a few steps back.

The hero quickly recovered however, shaking his head and apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed right now"

Aizawa sighed and turned to stare at the floor looking absolutely miserable. To be fair, the detective probably looked just as horrible, if not worse, but regardless, a third party appeared. The person that interrupted them was incredibly short and covered in fur.

"Wonderful, just the people I was searching for!"

The source of the voice was a small animal-like-creature who possessed an intelligence enhancing quirk. Principal Nezu.

"Hello, it is I, Nezu. First of all, I believe that we should hold a meeting later. I'll send the location and time later, but I would also like to give you both a warning before you leave"

The principal looked back on forth suspiciously before continuing his short message. He leaned toward them and whispered in their ears.

"I have reason to believe that us four, now us three, are being targeted by these murderers. I'll explain what I know later, and how they attacked is still unknown, though I have a few theories. As for why, I believe it's because we "know too much"."

The Principal checked his surroundings one more time before continuing.

"Watch your backs. You can never be too cautious, and I don't want anyone else dying. Understood?"

Like a group of children to their teacher, the investigator and the hero nodded. Finished with his mission, Nezu strutted off incredibly quickly, obviously trying to make the three targets not remain together as sitting ducks. The principal had vanished just was quickly as he appeared.

Eraser Head also l turned to leave UA, obviously not anxious for furthering the conversation. He did, however, look back once, an expression on his face that told the detective he wanted to say something.

But he didn't say anything.

He simply sighed and left the campus.

Everyone knew the Shoto and Toshinori didn't have the best relationship, and a large portion of people even thought they hated each other, and only worked together when it was absolutely necessary. Although the detective thought it was an exaggeration, he couldn't exactly deny its accuracy completely.

But now, for the first time, the thought crossed his mind; was there more to All Might's and Eraser Head's relationship? Based on Aizawa's emotional state, maybe they were closer than the world originally thought.

These were the thoughts he held as he made his way off the UA High campus, following a different path then Shoto. The path he took crossed the main gate, where a large crowd was still gathered, simply refusing to leave.

As he approached the front gate, he heard a familiar voice in the crowd of people trying to get in.

"Tsukauchi! Sir!"

The detective looked through the large gate around UA campus and spied a green-haired boy and a group of his friends running behind him. No! I can't talk to him right now!

"Tsukauchi! They won't let us in!"

"I'm sorry Midoriya, but the principal temporarily shut down the school so no students can enter the campus right now. It should work by tomorrow though..."

Izuku clenched the gate and lay bare his confusion. The other four characters soon arrived behind him as the detective gave his explanation.

This conversation was merely a diversion and was simply being used to avoid the main topic. And that topic was

"Is All Might really, umm, you know..."

The green haired boy jumped straight into it. He wanted to find the truth, so stalling would simply be stretching and prolonging the amount of time he'd spend confused.

Or rather, he already saw and heard the truth, so the fact that he was here was simply a childish denial. Rather than searching for the truth, he wanted salvation. He wanted someone to look him in the eyes and say, "don't worry, he's still alive".

The detective, however, was a man who cared for very little more than truth, which was why he became an investigator in the first place. A detective finds the truth no matter how awful that truth might be.

So, when the young green haired boy asked the detective for the truth, but actually wanted comfort, the detective's words, no matter how awful, were still directed toward the truth, rather than comfort.

"I'm sorry Midoriya"

The boy clenched the fence harder, realization flooding into his eyes, and his denial gave way to sorrow and pain.

"Y-you're joking right?"

Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the detective, who solemnly shook his head. The hope he held when he first heard the news had vanished. What it was replaced with was pain.

"N-no, I don't believe it! He has to be alive! He's the only one that- without him, who will-"

The boy's tears overflowed, and his friends behind him had similar reactions.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya"

And after the detectives third apology in this short conversation, he exhaustedly walked toward the exit.

Although Naomasa apologized many times for All Might's death, he didn't blame himself. What he felt instead was a pure, focused rage, bent on eliminating those that were actually responsible for his death.

Someone among Midoriya's friends was someone that felt the same, if no more so.

Katsuki Bakagou grit his teeth and pledged to avenge his inspiration, his teacher, and his friend.

The others, Kirishima, Ochako, and Eri (Kaminari chose to stay and inform everyone else about the incident) felt a grand mixture of perplexity, sorrow, denial, and rage. Although they felt as though they had simply lost a close friend, they hadn't fully understood the dramatic implications of what this death meant.

The Symbol of Peace was dead. If crime didn't shoot up before, it definitely would now.

All Might was gone. Without a hero standing in the spotlight with a broad smile on his face, the hope ordinary people held when evil struck would all but disappear.

Toshinori Yagi was dead.

A friend. Naomasa bit his lip.

A mentor. Katsuki clenched his fists, holding back the urge to scream.

A teacher. Ochako covered her mouth and stared at the floor.

A man. Kirishima cussed under his breath; pain evident in his voice.

A rival. Somewhere out there, a Flamehero was mourning his death.

A student. Just like the Flamehero, Gran Torino was no doubt morning his student's fall, and somewhere in a distant land, Toshinori Yagi and Nana Shimura, master and student were reunited.

And a father.

Unable to bare his pain any longer,Izukuburst into a sprint, running away from the group with tears pouring down his face. He needed to be alone.

"W-wait!"

Urarakacalled after him, but it was too late. Taking Eri's hand she ran in pursuit of the green haired boy.

After Deku's outburst, Katsuki raced off in a different direction, hoping to be alone as well, so that he might search for every clue the police had about the murder. This murder was personal, andBakagouwas bent on bringing justice.

After the four of them were gone, Naomasa continued his slow and exhausted walk toward his vehicle, leavingKirishimastanding alone in the crowd.

Why did things have to turn out like this?

Why?

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

 **Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to review!**


	11. A Detective's Wrath Part One

**So, I was rereading some of my previous chapters, and for whatever reason, several paragraphs and even entire scenes are missing from some chapters, so i'm going to fix some those chapters soon. I'll notify you when I have done it.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Slowly pacing across his office floor, Principal Nezu's mind looked over the situation from every possible angle. The situation had changed dramatically from what it was when he, Toshinori, Shota, and Naomasa last spoke.

The biggest change being Toshinori's death.

But now wasn't the time for mourning for his death. It was a time for action. If he didn't put his scheme into action now, not only would the students of UA be in a terrifying amount of danger, but the entire world would be in a similar state.

Although Nezu had no real reason to care for the world's people, and actually felt a sense of bitterness toward them because of the horrible experiments that were performed on him in the past, the students were innocent, young and had a bright future ahead of them. No one had the right to take away their future.

As the principal of UA High, Nezu felt nothing was more important then ensuring his student's safety. A child's wish, a student's goal, and the dream of an heir, these three things should never be taken away.

Even though he believed this whole heartedly, his current and previous actions over the course of the last couple of days spoke the opposite.

It had merely taken a few days after first receiving the note before Nezu's genius mind had not only confirmed the existence of "Eldia", but also established communication with them.

That is to say, he was currently working with them.

Like he had told Naomasa and Shota, Eldia was targeting the three of them because of the information they held. If the three of them were eliminated not only would the fight against Eldia lose three vital quirk users, but also no one could act on the information they held. So due to the essentiality of at least one of the three's survival, Nezu made a deal with Eldia.

The deal he made was simple; in exchange for ensuring the student's and his own safety, he would give Eldia access to all the security systems and technology available at UA, as well as his own expansive knowledge and ingenious strategic mind.

Although Floche, one of the group's leaders, excepted his proposition, they were no doubt highly suspicious about him. In order for his true master plan to work, Nezu needed them to at least have some level of trust in him, and to do that, Nezu needed to earn it.

Which was why he was putting his students in danger.

Nezu already gave Eldia access to all UA's security footage and files, and he himself even altered the security footage of All Might's murder, throwing off the investigation. But it wasn't enough.

Eldia needed something that, if Nezu was plotting against them, they could use against him. Something that they could use against him that he willingly put at their disposition, therefore putting his life in their hands and earning their trust. Something he wouldn't give them if he was plotting against them.

Unfortunately, there were few things Nezu personally cared more for than his student's safety, and one of his pupils in particular held a power that was sure to interest them. That student was Izuku Midoriya, a young lad who had inherited All Might's quirk, One for All.

If Nezu was to give Eldia information about One for All, not only would he be putting the safety of his student at risk (something he cared personally for), but he was also giving Eldia information pertaining to a inheritable power that they could benefit from. That would definitely increase their trust in him, even if it was by a micro-point.

But that micro-point could be the tide turner in this battle, so Nezu had no choice.

The Eldians had given him a small radio that they were using to communicate to each other with. The radio itself was made with a somewhat futuristic technology and was set to a frequency that was incredibly low, so low that all this world's current radio's that weren't specifically designed to do so could not detect, avoiding eavesdroppers and recordings.

Nezu took a deep breath, lifted the radio with his paw and held it to his face.

Then he made the call, praying for Midoriya's safety.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Have you ever felt pain so unbearable you simply wanted to scream, and continue screaming until you wake up from the nightmare that is pain? Have you ever wanted to just give up, curl into a ball and forget about everything as you drift into the bitter-sweet embrace of death?

If you have, well then firstly, I'd like to send you my condolences. Secondly, if you have ever felt that, then you could probably guess how the investigator Naomasa felt in this moment.

His terrible heart-ache could not be overestimated, and the sheer amount of resolve he held just to keep himself from breaking down even now was tremendous.

The detective was currently driving home, however, his mind wasn't on the road, nor was it on the source of his pain. Naomasa's attention was on his work. Or more specifically, he was thinking about the All Might case.

The All Might case file holds little information; the police didn't have much to go on, outside of what the police chief had informed him this morning.

The solution to this case needed to be solved but cracking it would be like finding a needle in a hay-stack. They had nothing to go on.

Or maybe they just weren't looking at it the right way. But either way, Naomasa wouldn't receive his vengeance today, but he will receive it in the future. That wasn't just a guarantee, it was a contract between a detective and a hero, a promise between friends.

The certainty and the resolve buried beneath this covenant an invincible barrier that transcended the reaches of time. The inevitability of his vengeance was comparable to death; steadily approaching, inescapable, and cold and dark. Actually, based on Naomasa's rage, his vengeance was death, for the murderers at least.

But regardless of his rage, if there is no good evidence, no proof can be crafted. If proof for accusations is unavailable, no conclusion can be drawn, and therefore no vengeance. He had to find more information; only then will he be able to track down the killer.

Sigh* "..."

The detective could do nothing for his friend right now, so any searching would be pointless.

Naomasa gripped the All Might case file that lay spread out across his dashboard, and clumsily places it in a filing cabinet sitting beside him. A little too clumsily, because his inelegant movements knocked another file from the cabinet.

"Huuh..."

With a groan, the investigator bent over to pick up the fallen file. The file itself belonged to the League of Villains and carried the large number of known members to the nefarious organization.

The league was still on the loose somewhere, orchestrating their perverted ideals, and manipulation others.

The file, when it had fallen, burst open and sent the description pages addressing the individual members flying throughout the car. Toga's file landed on the seat beside Naomasa, and she wore a sadistic grin in her photo at the center of the page.

Shigaraki, the group's leader, fell on the dashboard, next to where All Might's file had been. There was also a file representing Shigaraki's master, All for One, but he was detained and now is locked away in Tartarus prison, a prison designed to restrain the most powerful of villains.

"...!"

But one particular file caught Naomasa's attention, and the second he saw it, everything began to click together.

The file was Kurogiri's.

Kurogiri was a member of the League of Villains, as well as an advisor for Shigaraki. His quirk, Black Fog, was able to create concise and precocious long- and short-range portals.

The sniper that killed All Might could definitely have used portals to kill his victim.

First of all, a two-mile head shot, even with years of training and with the best long-range gun on the market was still impossible. The slightest change in the wind over a mile away could throw you way off, and even the earth's rotation would have to be taken into account. It was impossible.

A portal quirk like Kurogiri's would make that impossible shot possible.

Secondly, the residents around the crime scene at UA say they heard the shot. This also should be impossible if the shot was taken two miles away.

But Kurogiri's Quirk fixes this problem was well. If the shot was fired while the portal was open, the sound from the shot could have travelled through the portal.

Thirdly, the sniper had somehow escaped the building with his gun and no one seeing him in between the time after the shot was fired and the police reached the room he was in. The police had charged into the room the shot came from to investigate, but within the thirty seconds that it took them to reach the room, the assassin was gone with no witnesses seeing his escape.

This would make perfect sense if he or his partner had a teleportation quirk like Kurogiri's.

However, even though these facts supported the idea, there were also a few that didn't. Namely,

"UA High has a tight security system that keeps teleportation quirks from warping directly into the campus. Last year the league launched an attack on UA, but they had to break through the front gate to get in."

"In addition, the security cameras should have caught the portal appearing that the shot was fired from. The security tapes showed no such thing."

But these arguments could also be rebutted.

With the first argument, all the portal quirk user needed to do to avoid this problem was to create a portal outside of the campus, but high and close enough for the sniper to get a clean shot. From the wall around the campus to the scene of the crime was only about eighty meters, a plausible shot, but one that's only possible if the sniper has an incredibly good gun, some small amount of training or experience, or a quirk that helps him/her.

The second argument could be rebutted with two simple words.

The traitor.

Toshinori had spoken to Naomasa in several occasions about "the UA traitor", a dastardly double agent that was giving information to the League of Villains. It wasn't impossible for a pre-informed traitor to alter or destroy security footage of a specific time.

This explanation, however, also supports the involvement of the League of Villains.

The league's traitor was working for Eldia, therefore the league itself must be working for Eldia.

Teleportation quirks are impossibly rare and are highly valued in the work force. As such, a villain with a teleportation quirk is incredibly rare, so rare in fact, that Kurogiri probably is the only one.

This argument also supports the Leagues involvement.

"So, the League of Villains finally got him..."

Naomasa grit his teeth. The league had been struggling for ages to bring down All Might, but now they had finally succeeded.

No, more importantly, I need to bring this discovery to the police station.

And so, with his new found objective, the detective made his way toward the police station.

"...!"

The detective suddenly slammed on the breaks as a hooded figure dressed entirely in a black leather suit suddenly leapt in front of his vehicle. In the heat of the moment he turned the wheel to avoid the man, causing his vehicle to swerve and rotate, blocking the intersection.

Comparable to a cinematic movie, time suddenly seemed to slow down...

Bang!

The sound of gunshot rang out into space just as car came to a stop in front of the incoming traffic. The bullet hit the middle of the intersection, creating a small crater in the gravel, and kicking up a handful of rocks and dirt. The most shocking thing about the situation was that the bullet was aimed directly to where he would have been if he hadn't slammed on the brake.

Nezu's words filled Naomasa's mind, and a cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

The man who had jumped into the road had indirectly saved his life.

"!"

However, the man himself broke into a sprint, running down a nearby alley.

"H-hey! Wait!" Naomasa heard himself yell,

And then the collision happened.

Craash!

A small blue car that was coming from the road to Naomasa's left didn't see the detective swerve, and collided into his now stopped car head on...

For a few seconds Naomasa entered a hazy state of mind, but quickly regained his composure and pushed the air-bags aside.

The detective couldn't remember the bags coming out in the first-place, but that was just probably due to shock. Right now, he needed to focus.

The detective quickly entered a state of mind that only those with an incredible amount of experience in life or death situations and/or an excessive amount of training or preparation for moments like this one could relate to. Naomasa had both.

Quickly flinging his side door open, Naomasa leapt and rolled out of his car, and then examined the greatest threat in the area. And that was the sniper. One look at the angle of the crater in the dirt and the investigator could tell where the shot had been fired from. On the roof of a nearby building, a woman, with pink short hair and carrying a gun around her back, pulled out two handheld machines that were connected to her waist and used it to propel herself to another, taller building, all the while keeping an eye on the alley.

That was the culprit.

The detective pulled a gun from his coat holster, and quickly examined the car that collided with his, confirming any injuries. The car itself was only slightly damaged, and the couple inside were actively cussing and giving him the finger. At least their activity was a good sign.

The detective sprinted down the alley, which happened to be the same one taken by the man in black that stopped him. With his gun in one hand, Naomasa radioed into the police station, giving his location, a basic summary of the situation, and requested back up.

Their reaction was inevitable.

With his boots splashing in the dark alleyway's gutter, Naomasa sprinted past several graffiti markings and trashcans. He assumed that the killer was searching for the man that had saved him.

The journey through the alley didn't bring many notable changes on the detective's front, however, the police did arrive at the scene with incredible speed. They took the threat Eldia posed with incredible seriousness.

The sound of sirens became unbearably loud, and the police confirmed their arrival almost thirty seconds after the detective gave them his report. Although Naomasa, running through the alley and keeping an eye on the woman on the rooftops, didn't see any of the police (outside of a helicopter), he definitely heard them.

"Huh!"

The woman suddenly let herself fall off the edge of a ten-story building, and into another alley that was just around the corner.

Naomasa knew the coming fight wouldn't be easy, but still charged on. He quickly slid around the corner and held his gun up.

"DROP THE GUN NOW-"

BANG!

Just as he swerved around the corner, he heard a gunshot go off.

There were three people in the alley.

One was the woman, who had just pulled the trigger of her gun.

The second was the man in black that had saved Naomasa's life, who almost immediately fell to the floor, a bullet wound directly in-between his eyes.

And third, with his entire body engulfed in a purple fog stood the nefarious villain, Kurogiri.

…

…

…

Naomasa pulled the trigger.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

 **I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to write a review!**


End file.
